Demons
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Hellsing character, Seras Victoria, befriends Carly Jade Townley after Alucard and his new boss (low-key girlfriend) Verona, gets involved with Dash Lucia in a unrelated event.. Carly might be Seras's ONLY friend, cause Seras becomes very protective, maybe even motherly.. Co-written by HardRocker21. And sometimes BalorBabe..
1. Chapter 1

**Alucard is the story cover..**

 **He mixes between the abridged verison and serious verison..**

* * *

Somehow after the events of Hellsing Utimate Lord Alucard somehow left control of Sir Intraga.

In this universe Alucard is a demon vampire, not just a vampire. Which makes a lot of sense considering how truly powerful he is.. Seriously, the dude is immortal despite claiming that he isn't.

He's nearly a level 10 demon.. Which, again, makes a lot of sense.

As commonly seen among vampires, Alucard possesses blood red eyes, which may glow when he is experiencing strong emotions. His hair length changes according to his release states from short to knee length. His usual outfit is comprised of a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, and red frock overcoat (similar to a duster coat) with a cape. He also occasionally wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. He also wears a pair of white gloves which each have a five-pointed seal adorning their backs. It appears that his clothing is part of his physical form due to the fact that when he regenerates, his clothing also repairs itself.

He appears in the same clothes that Sir Hellsing wore when he defeated Alucard when he was still Dracula. This is seen when Alucard has his flashback/nightmare.

Anyway he ran into a humanized demon Verona. Like Alucard himself she and her daughter Liz are older than they look. But both seem to wear lingerie like outfits, which I guess is a style. Not sure.

They both have green eyes and black hair.. At least in my verison they do.

But Verona's not actually that powerful, and she is being held down a by a evil demon, seemingly far more powerful than her.. Not serprising.. She's actually one of the weaker demon. Even Liz is more powerful than her.

In this universe there are two kinds of demons. Ones from hell.. And ones like Verona, that are guardian angels.. And they live in a odd world that I'm not sure excatly how to explain. But I like to assume the house is sort of cave like. But actually really nice inside.

Suddenly Alucard happens by at peer concidence. And he's mistaken for someone there to save Verona.

"Your too late to save her!" The unnamed demon cried arrogantly.

'Neat" Alucard said, unphased.

"But first.. I'm gonna kill YOU!" The demon cried.

"Ohh? See that WOULD be intimidating, if you were.. Well, intimidating" Alucard chuckled.

"Grr, are you mocking me!?" The demon cried angrily.

"Oh no, no, no no no no... Pffft, yeah." Alucard laughed, and with that he shoots the demon though the head. The demon's head explodes aparn impact. And is dead.

"But how.. How did you kill a demon with a gun!?"

"It's no NORMAL bullets.. It's silver cross melted exploding shells with blessed powder.. Demon or not.. Nothing I shoot ever gets up, again" Alucard smirked.

"So what are you doing here?" Verona asked.

"The usual.. I took one of my enthusiastic walks" Alucard.

"And kill fallen angels?" Verona asked.

"VERY enthusiastic walks" Alucard said.

"Hold on.. You must be the great Alucard, from Hellsing.. I knew I reconsized you from somewhere." Verona said.

"Yes but this a ultimate universe, there IS no Hellsing"

"Still, I've heard quite a lot about you." Verona asked.

"Oh really?"

"Count Dracula.. The night walker.. Who glides through oceans of blood.. Beyond human.. A monster whose power radiates with a darkness that casts a shadow on darkness itsel-"

"Oh, you dirty bitch, work the shaft!" Alucard cried,

"Ex...cuse you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I, heh, I like to dirty talk when someone's, sucking my dick!" Alucard said.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you here!" Verona cried.

 **"** Oh, so am I. And I'm failing. And I'm sorry for that." Alucard mocked.

"Prehabs I should skip to my point... I want you to protect me.. I made a lot of powerful enemies.. Including my ex husband, a giant dragon.. A spider lady.. And demi god who takes the form of a pony even though she's a human" Verona said.

"Lord Alucard is no body guard!" Alucard cried.

"But it's not very different than your Hellsing job.. Your hired to kill evil demonic creatures to protect me and my daughter Liz.. Along with the world itself sometimes"

"... Can I have netflix?"

"Fine, fine" Verona said.

"Great,, But lets stop for some lunch.. I'm DYING to stick my teeth into something.. Get it? Because I'm a vampire... Mwahahaha- it's funny."

"Whatever, let's just get back, Liz is probably getting worried" Verona said.

* * *

MANY YEARS LATER:

Evil Demon: (destroying a a unknown town for reasons that aren't justified, or even know) MWAHAHAHA! NOBODY CAN MATCH THE POWER OF AAMON!

Alucard: (calmly appears out of wall) I won't be so sure of that, Aamon.

Aamon: A vampire!? (laughs) Please, I eat vampires for breakfast.

Alucard: Not just any old vampire here.. I am a DEMON vampire.. And "you" sir, have been a naughty little bitch, haven't you?.. Afriad I have to put you into purgatory.. Well.. Parts of you.

Aamon: HAHAHA! You cannot scar-

Alucard: Shhhhh.. You hear that?

Aamon: I don't hear-

Alucard: *shoots him in the head without even raising his gun* Must have been the wind.

AAMON: AHH, GOD! THAT HURT!

Alucard: Your lucky that wasn't one of my "special" bullets, just a normal one

Aamon: HAS ANYONE TOLD YOU THAT YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!

Alucard: Yes, but most of them are dead.

Aamon: Well, your a prick.

Alucard: Too bad I don't get offended by a man who never existed.

Aamon: But I'm right her- Ohhhhh

Alucard: Any last words.

Aamon: WAIT!.. WE CAN WORK TOGETHER!

Alucard: So.. I see you for what you really are!.. And you dare to call yourself a demon!?.. YOU DISGUEST ME!

Aamon: But-

Alucard: (releases his giant hellhound) Get him boy.

Aamon: NO PLE- (gets violently eaten).

Alucard: (calmly) I wonder why the sky is blue.. Weird.

* * *

Alucard: There boss.. The dirty deed is done.

Verona: Good, but we have another problem.. Brutaloo escaped, we need to stop he-

Alucard: Liz is on it.

Verona: You sent my daughter!?

Alucard: I tried to stop her. But she was clever.. She took advantage of my complete lack of actual careness.

Verona: I hire you to be my bodyguard and you can't eve-

Liz: (teleports in) Got her

Brutaloo: Yes, yes, I'll go back.. Just stop tasering me.

Liz: No promises.

Brutaloo: Damn you.

Alucard: There, everything worked out.. I'm going for a walk.

Verona: Oh no your not.. Your last "walk" involved burning down a church.

Alucard: Well next time, don't advertise blood, and have it be just wine.

Verona: Alucard, I can't have you causing another scene!

Alucard: Ohh, what you gonna do? Call that guy that can stop me?.. What was his name.. Michael mc-doesn't-excist.

Verona: ... I'll give you a raise.

Alucard: And a new gun

Verona: Fine, a new gun.

Alucard: And flash your boobs!

Verona: Excuse m-

Alucard: Kidding.. I already x-rayed though your clothes.

Verona: FUCK YOU!

Alucard: I would, but I'm tired.. (turns into bat form and sleeps on the roof).

Verona: ... That man is gonna be the death of me.

Liz: Least he keeps us safe.

Verona: I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

In Los Santos. Alcoholic _(and sometimes sociopathic)_ criminal, Dash Tarlene Lucia **(Tarlene was her mother's name, who died when Dash and her sister were babies)** , and her surrogate brother, Packie McCreary, also an alcoholic, but also a sadist, and maybe a druggie. Both find a mysterious object that ends up infecting Dash without her fully realizing. Just a large flash they both saw. Before the object destoried itself.

"Fuck, there goes my chance of selling it on Ebay" Packie groaned.

"Yeah.. It was pretty.. But I feel weird" Dash admitted.

"Maybe your hungry.. Lets get some lunch" Packie insisted.

Dash responded with a loud animalistic roar, and brief demonic face.

"What was that!?"

"What was what?" Dash asked, now normal, and having no knowledge of her roar.

"Uhh.. Never mind" Packie said nervously.

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

Packie is caught up in a violent gun fight. Radioing for Dash to give sniper support.

Dash fired it, exploding a mans head like one of those zombies games, not a natural sight.

Packie paused, but doesn't seem to comment about it. And they move on with the day.

* * *

MORE DAYS LATER:

The effect now stronger. Dash is now acting crazy, rambling on about various things, and wearing more revealing clothes than she normally would.

Normally Packie would be all over that last part. But with Dash. He isn't aroused by the clothes, but angered by it.. Espically when somebody mistook her for a hooker. Asking what her _rates_ are. Unfortantely for the said guy. Packie answered this by stabbing him in the neck with a pencil.. Literary.

"That does it!" Packie cried, angered that dash is still dressed like that. But everytime he tries to cover her up, she attempts to bite him. Scaring him away.

He had enough and talks to her sister Sally Lucia, a part time member of street gang known as THE FAMILIES, or CCF.

Sally, not sure what to say. Believes Dash is more drunk than usual.. Which would be REALLY drunk.

Dash suddenly turns into a wolf. Attacking and eating a nearby rabbit. Only thing still recongnizable about her in this form. Is Dash's beautiful red velvet eyes.

"Okay, that one I DON'T have an answer for" Sally admitted.

"Who saw her last!?" Packie cried.

"Jacob did, but h-"

Before Sally finished, Packie was gone from the spot. She saw than sees him grabbing Lil Jacob who was walking nearby and attempting to beat on him, till Sally pulls him back. Jacob admits to them he unwittingly got involved in a evil demon disguised as a magician.

* * *

Expectedly, Packie floors his car to the said demom's house. And introgates him with a stolen hatchet.

But when he later meets up with Sally. He admits that he was unsuccessful. Revealing he was turned into a small bat..

Sally can't hold back her laughter. Packie groans in annoyance, and flies off to join other bats, cause he has a sudden urge to do so.

* * *

The Magician demon that turned Packie into a bat and Dash into a demon is sitting on his desk, _Avenged Sevenfold - The Stage_ plays in the background.

"Ahhh, (puts feet on desk), a bat, not sure why I chose a bat.. But no denying that it was funny.. That's what you get for selflessly trying to defend a friend, like a asshole!" He said to himself.

"Not gonna lie, that was very weird boss" Said a unnamed thug who appears to be the security for the room.

Sally Lucia casually walk in, Packie-bat on her shoulder.

The security thug blocks her.

"Young lady this is private propert-"

Sally quickly punches him unconscious with one hit. Packie laughs to himself about this.

"Well, well, your a feisty little thing.. And cute.. Very cute" The demon flirted.

"I'll be flattered, but I'm too busy being angry at you." Sally replied.

"Now why is that, cutie?"

"How about turning my sister into a crazy demon that runs around in revealing clothes.. And my friend here into a fucking bat!" Sally cried angrily.

"I'm a bat." Packie said quitely.

"I see that.. What's a pretty girl like you even gonna do about it?" The demon mocked.

"I'm gonna rip you limb from limb!" Sally cried, pulling out a large chainsaw.

"And what good will that do?" The demon asked, unfazed.

"If I kill you, it might reverse the spell!" Sally cried.

"It won't. You'll need a more benevolent demon for that." The demon said.

Sally: You mean...

"Yep, your boyfriend is trapped as a bat, forever."

 _Mystery voice: And what is wrong with being a bat?_

"Who said that!?" The demon cried nervously.

Suddenly a large shadowy bat flew in. And than revealed to be Alucard, who smiles evilly.

"Dracula!?" The demon cried in fear.

"It's Alucard now" Lord Alucard said in a timid yet intimidating voice.

The demon doesn't respond.

"You know who sent me, don't you?" Alucard said with very little expression or emotion.

"Yeah.. Verona" The demon said nervously. Hinting to have a history with her.

"We know about Dash.. Where is the poor soul?.. Verona says if I don't bring the her with me, I don't get paid this week.. As for you.. Kill, capture, boss don't give a shit.. So lets see how I feel at the end." Alucard said.

"What is wanted?" The demon asked, but is seemingly ignored. As Alucard, with just a finger snap, turns Packie back to his human form, reversing the spell on him.

"Ahh.. Thank you" Packie said.

"Now.. Where is this Dash? Tell me and I'll "consider" sparing you" Alucard said to the demon. Having still not been answered.

"You gonna bring my sister back to human!?" Sally asked excitedly.

"No, sorry kid, there's no reversing this.. But we been watching you guys sense Dash was first infected.. We saw how much you both care for her, and knew we had to help.. So we are gonna train her to control her powers, and to return her back to the Dash you know and love, as best we can." Lord Alucard explained to her.

"You still haven't answered me boy" Alucard said to the demon, more sternly.

"She can be _anywhere_ right now!" The demon cried nervously.

Your making me angry.. You won't like me angry" Alucard said, disturbingly calm.

"I don't know. I swear!" The demon cried fearfully.

Conveniently from the outside window, Dash is seen, still in wolf form, chasing a butterfly. Trying to eat it.

"There! That's her!" Packie cried, pointing at the wolf.

"So mystery man.. I guess I have no further use for you." Alucard said, pulling out a unsually large handgun, known for having his special bullets that can kill humans and demons a like. As described earlier.

"NO!" The demon pleaded cowardly.

"You wasted my time.. I don't like that" Alucard said coldly and emotionless.

Alucard points the gun at the demon's head.

"Wait!" Sally cried.

Alucard stops and lowers the gun.

"Can I do it?" Sally asked, strangely excited about it.

Alucard: *gives her the gun* Knock yourself out.

Sally takes it best she can, not being use to the guns massive size. Though it's surprisingly light.

"... Will it help if I said I was sorry?" The demon asked nervously.

"You know what *lowers gun* Yes." Sally said.

"Whoo! For a second there I thought-"

"Just kidding" Sally said, shooting the demon though the head, killing it.

"That a girl Sal" Packie laughed. Alucard is slightly shocked. Which coming from him, is a lot.

"Your acting like shooting someone is normal" Alucard said. Maybe slightly hypericitally.

"In this city, it has to be." Packie said

"He was lucky it wasn't Packie here" Sally added in.

* * *

Alucard approaches Dash, who's still a wolf. Dash-wolf charges at him but Alucard snags her with ease.

Dash-wolf starts barking violently.

"Easy girl." Alucard said and scratches her behind the ear.

Dash growls softly and calms down.

"There.. Now we gonna be calm?"

Dash-wolf nodes.

"Alright than, let us be off" Alucard said, and teleported.


	3. Chapter 3

MEANWHILE IN LIBERTY CITY:

* * *

"Look her name is Dash.. Dash Lucia, as I told you twelve times already" Seras Victoria said impatiently.

"Nope, don't know the name.. Eddie knows LOTS of names.. But not that" Eddie Lowe said, anxiously.

"Well.. You were absolutely zero percent help.. The sun is draining my energy, so I'm leaving now" Seras said, a high class vampire. But not a demon.. Trained by Alucard during the events of Hellsing.

Seras is an attractive young woman with blonde hair cut into a flare cut and blue eyes. Occasionally, her eyes assumed a red hue in moments of extreme rage or vampiric bloodlust. And she is a unnaturally good shooter. Which is appearently common for the species. She also gained unhuman strangth. Another common trait.

Anyway, back to the story.

Eddie, being Eddie started going into one of hia creepy, dark humoured, rants. And than attempts to kill Seras. Who simply references Freddy VS Jason. Snapping his neck by twisting his head around 180 degrees, before lightly poking the standing corpse so that it falls over, made funnier because of how calm she is when doing it. More annoyed than anything else.

Alucard appears, saying he's got her.

"Great.. And, uhh.. He was dead when I got here" Seras said.

"Suuure he was.. Oh well, at least I can eat something" Alucard said, grabbing Eddie's body. Because, he IS a vampire after all.

* * *

 **Seras is certainly not one to fuck with. Despite probably being one of the nicest people ever.. That whole head thing is her not even really trying..**

 **And she's nothing compared too Alucard..**

 **Seriously, Alucard is horrifying sometimes..**

 **We're just glad that he's too above killing the innocent.. Or we're all be fucked.**


	4. Chapter 4

A FEW DAYS LATER:

Alucard was sent to a unknown city by someone claiming to have seen a demon terrorizing the area. But once there he finds Deadpool from the Marvel comics.

"Who are you, where's the demon I was after?"

"Ohh hoho, you fell for that!?" Deadpool laughed, voiced by Nolan North like the video game.

Alucard: Oh did I now?

Deadpool: Ohh, the hate.. I see you.. Feed me!

Alucard: Who are you?

Deadpool: Me, I'm your deadly neighborhood deadpool.

"So yo-"

"Hold up" DP said, and dials his phone.

"... Reynolds, yeah hey man.. People say we sound a like.. So how about doing a movie?"

 _Ryan Reynolds (voice): Who is this?_

"Your second chance pretty boy.. Just tell your manager, you want to be Deadpool in 2017"

 _Ryan Reynolds: That already happened._

"Oh, that was you? Was confused by it not being X-Men Origins"

 _Ryan Reynolds (angry): The fuck did you sa-_

Deadpool hangs up.

"Anyway.. I'm here.. Because I'm bored, and wanna join with you and your team" Deadpool said to Alucard.

"Really? And what makes you think that YOU are worthy of joining?"

"I can't die" Deadpool said happily

"I need proof" Alucard said.

"Go on than, shoot me in the face.. SHOOT ME, IN THE FUCKING FAC- (gets shot in the face, seemingly killed)"

Deadpool doesn't get up right away.

"Well that was anti climactic" Alucard said.

"I agree.. It was rather dull" Deadpool said, suddenly behind Alucard.

"How are yo-"

Deadpool: Alive.. Mutant my friend.. I can heal, duaa" Deadpool said.

Alucard: So your one of those X-men?

Deadpool: Ohh no. No-no-no-no no!.. Sure I help them out from time to time.. But that's when, the WORLD'S in danger." Deadpool said smugly.

"Your starting to annoy me.. Can you skip to your point" Alucard said.

"I told you.. I wanna join" Wade said.

"Let me speak to the boss lady first" Alucard said,

"Ohhh, so Verona has the pants of the relationship does she?" DP teased.

"In layman's terms, yes she does." Alucard said.

Deadpool: Haha, your whipped!

Alucard: Not really. I still do the most damage.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on, Alucard brings Deadpool to Verona's house.

"Hey, there you are" Verons said.

"Who is this?" She adds, seeing Wade.

"He wants to join us.. He's a mutant"

"Mutate. Not mutant." Wade said.

"Don't care." Alucard said.

"What's his power?" Verona asked.

Alucard shoots DP though the head, and after laying seemingly dead Wade bursts up.

"STOP SHOOTING ME!" Deadpool shouts angrily.

"The lady wanted a demonstration."

Deadpool: Well it stings!

"Oh suck it up." Alucars said, unsympathic.

"Should we let this nerd in babe?" Alucard said, secretly the two have a on and off romantic relationship.

"I don't know. I think we should give him a field test." Verona

"Good idea.. Take off the mask DP" Alucard said.

DP: You don't want me too

"Take it off!" Alucard cried stern;y.

Deadpool reluntantely takes it off revealing his disfigured face. "here.. Let the jokes begin" DP said, being more insecure about it than he lets on.

"It's not so bad.. That's actually one of the least bad disfigurements I've ever seen." Alucard said. Verona nodes in agreement.

Verona: I've had worse looking dates.

Alucard: I hope you're not talking about me.

Verona: No, you're one of the best looking.. Anyway.. I still want to see him in action.. Alucard, release the hellhounds.

Alucard: How many?

Verona: Just enough.

Alucard releases 2 of them, ordering them to attack Wade.

Wade pulls out his Kanatas.

Wade: (as game host) Hey it's deadpool. With Regis, and Kathy Lee.. Those are the names of my swords.. And my cats.. Which I sadly had to put down.. With the swords!

One of the hellhouds attacks, but Wade kills it within seconds.

Alucard: BILLY, NOOOOO!

Verona: You named him?

Alucard: I had him for 2 thousand years!

Verona: Ohh.. I'm dating a old man... Sexy.

DP: Get a room guys

Alucard: Trust me, we will

DP: Wait, your fucking a bat lady?

Alucard: I'm a vampire so it's not weird

DP: You're a vampire? Thought you were just some crazy gothic dude.

Alucard: (sarcastically) Yes, because normal goth people carry giant hell hounds and can fly

DP: Point taken.

Alucard: Prehaps you know me better as my old name.. Dracula

DP: Hmm... weren't you in some movies?

Alucard: Yeah, king of vampires.. And now a demon appearently

Verona: Demon vampire.

Alucard: You already knew this

Verona: I know. Just clarifying for him.

Deadpool: ... Can I be a demon vampire?

Alucard: Sure, just teleport back to medievil times, get a career fighting the Ottomans. Get your army defeated and yourself executed, decapitation style. Turn your back on God before you die. And for seemingly unknown reasons become a vampire.

DP: Well when you put it like that, it seems impossible.

Alucard: It was..

DP: Good point... But can you at least fix my face?

Alucard: I'm afraid that that's impossible for me.

Wade: Your lady than?

Verona: Was it caused by magic?

DP: Mutant side effects

Verona: Don't think I can help with that.

DP: I am cursed to live and di- Live.. (troll face) FOREVER ALONE!

Alucard: oh come on, it's not that ba-

DP: (gets phonecall) Hang on guys. (to phone) Yeah?

Wolverine: Where are you!?

DP: Just testing out for a new group. What's up Logan?

Wolverine: We need you back at the manison! It's a code fenix!

DP: AGAIN!? It's like twice a month with that chick!.. At this point I should make a period joke, but that's below me.. Haha, blow me.

Wolverine (angrily): Wade!. Get here, or next time I see you I will- _(angry mumbles, similar to Yosemite Sam, is all Alucard and Verona hear)._

DP: Okay fine! I'm on my way. *hangs up* Hey bad news guys. I kind of have another thing I need to do so we're gonna have to put this thing on hold. So if you'll excuse me, there's work that needs to be done. *rips suit apart to reveal a Superman costume with his mask underneath* SUPER-DEADPOOL! *runs off*

"How long was he hiding that under his clothes?" Alucard wondered to himself. Only thing he got out of that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Changing it to Seras being in her normal form.. Than the form that she became after Zorin.**

* * *

Several days later, Seras is sent to find Sally and Packie. Dash's request.

Seras groans a little, but says she'll do it. And winds up in Los Santos. Before so she buys clothes at a dollar store. Buying sweat pants, and a black pull over sweater. And likes wearing the hoodie over her blonde hair. Probably part the reason is that the sun drains some of her energy as a vampire.. But doesn't kill her like in the movies.

Of coarse, immediately after arriving in the forest outside Los Santos. Seras finds Trevor attacking Carly. Both wearing they're trademark outfits.

But serprisingly, Seras doesn't really do anything. Just calmly tells them to keep it down, she's trying to think.

Trevor turns over to tell her to screw off, however Trevor freaks out at seeing her vampire fangs, and runs off screaming.

Seras doesn't really react to Trevor running off screaming. She shrugs it off, like it's normal. Probably is.

More serprisingly, Carly doesn't show fear of Seras. Which is extra shocking considering _Trevor_ of all people, completely panicked.

"Your not gonna run?" Seras asked.

"You don't seem like a threat" Carly said.

"Well, you never seen me fight" Seras said.

"I'm sure.. But you seem nice"

"Well.. I am, but you should still be careful" Seras warned.

"I know.. I seen Dash" Carly said.

Seras doesn't really reply.

"Wanna get a beer?" Carly asked.

"Well.. Alright.. Maybe one" Seras replied. It's been forever sense she done normal human stuff. Guess she wants to take advantage of the chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Does anyone remember that Brutaloo story? Cause the Seras stuff is deciding to reuse that plot.. Truthfully the "fish out of water" thing works better for Seras, someone who truthfully diserves it more.. Brutaloo was orginally just a crazy person. Not sure why I changed her to sympathic.. That wasn't the point of Brutaloo.. She's someone you love to hate..**

 **Seras works better.. She's a troubled girl.. She needs someone like Carly in her life.. Make her feel human again..**

* * *

Seras and Carly are at the bar. Both drinking a whiskey.

"Not bad.. But doesn't this place have wine?" Seras asked.

"Yes, but it's like 50 dollars for one glass" Carly admitted.

"Yikes. I only had about 40 dollars left from my formal cop uniform.. And I spend it on the clothes I'm wearing" Seras admitted. Implying Carly paid for the drinks as her way of saying thank you.

"Anyway. It's around than that I married Johnny" Carly said. Having revealed her full backstory.

"Well.. You seem to attract a lot of negative people.. I know how that feels" Seras said.

"Yeah.. Thank you for saving me from Trevor.. That lunatic is out of control.. Anyway, what's _your_ backstory?"

"... My backstory?" Seras said nervously.

"Yeah.. Tell me" Carly said.

"Uhhh" Seras said, having a flashback.

* * *

 _It is discovered that Seras's father, a police officer, "got in too deep" during an undercover mission. The group he had infiltrated traced him back to his home and brutally murdered him. Her mother, Mrs. Victoria, hid Seras in a closet and then confronted the criminals, who immediately killed her as well. Not thinking straight, Seras charged out and stabbed one of the criminals in the eye with a fork, but the other one shoots her in the chest. Where she later awakens in in a hospital.. But not before seeing something.. I'll rather not tell about.. Hint, hint, Necrophilia.._

* * *

"Seras?" Carly asked, Seras having been silent the whole time cause Carly doesn't see the flashback.

"I grew up in Londan… Nothing happened"

"That's a little weird for you to say it that way" Carly said.

"Nothing!.. Happened!" Seras cried.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Carly said, slightly nervous.

"How about how you became a vampire?" Carly asked.

"I.. It's kinda tramatic" Seras admitted.

Carly drinks her whiskey. Not pushing Seras for it.


	8. Chapter 8

Shortly after, Seras informs Carly of her job to find Packie and Sally, after Carly mentions the two under her list of friends.

As Seras heads to the bathroom. Carly finds Johnny at the bar, on his second beer of the night.

"Johnny, you know where Packie and Sally are?" Carly asked, excited about being helpful to Seras.

"Yeah.. Maybe" Johnny said, quitely.

Carly goes to get Seras, who's leaving from the bathroom, telling her that Johnny knows where Packie and Sally are.

"Good." Seras said.

"It'll be sad without them.. Or you for that matter.. but Johnny can help you, (turns to him) Right Joh- WHAT THE HELL!?" Carly cried, seeing that within the few seconds Carly was gone, Johnny is already surrounded by dozens of empty beers. groaning in agony. And clearly too wasted to be of any help.

"I wasn't even gone for a full minute. How is that even possible!?" Carly cried annoyedly.

Johnny (drunk): I'll tell you what not possible!.. You.. You... (burp).

"What do you see in him?" Seras teased.

"Moments like this.. No idea" Carly admitted.

Johnny, still drunk, shouts about the government spying on everyone, and than pukes in a bucket.

"We may need to put your mission on hold.. I gotta get him home" Carly said.

"I'll help.. I need that info from him" Seras said, the girls grabbing him, dragging him to Carly's car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Considering Seras seems to be the larger focus at the moment.. Changed the cover to her..**

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING AT JOHNNY'S APARTMENT:

* * *

Johnny is heard loudly vomiting from the bathroom.

"So.. Are you gonna be in there, like, all fucking morning?" Seras asked, looking at Carly's school yearbook as Carly herself is changing into into a cleaner shirt.

 _Johnny (voice): Oh god!.. There's a man in here!_

"What, like? In the bathroom?" Carly asked. Now looking for asprin for him in the cupboards.

 _Johnny (voice): No! I mean! In the fucking toliet!_

 _Voice: Howdy mister? Need paper?_

 _Johnny: (loudy pukes)_

 _Voice: Uhh, can you not vomit on me, it's really gross_

 _Johnny: THAN DON'T LIVE WHERE PEOPLE SHIT!_

* * *

SHORTLY AFTER:

Johnny is seen holding his head. His face pale.

"Aww.. I -If hangovers were people.. I -I'd convince, like, all of them to kill themselves" Johnny said.

"Seriously, what was that guy doing in there?" Seras asked. Alone with him, as Carly drove off to get Tums and Asprin from the drug store nearby. Seras sitting on a chair she moved from the kitchen table.

"I don't know.. And thinking about it isn't excatly helping with my nausia" Johnny said.

"Oh, cry me a fucking river.. Near as I can tell, it's your own damn fault" Seras said, unsympathic to his condition.

"No.. It's the fault of Trevor! For telling me those fucked up stories!"

"Suure, because HE was the one shoving boes down your throat" Seras said, deadpan.

"But anyway, why does Trevor hate you and Carly so much?" Seras asked.

"Why do wolves eat their cubs? It's just a weird thing about life. And Trevor's just fucked up beyond all repair" Johnny said.

"I seen worse" Seras said, not even bothered by Johnny's words.

Seras: So how abo- What are you doing!?

Johnny: (opens beer) What it looks like.

"But your still hungover!" Seras cried annoyedly.

"Takes the edge off" Johnny said, taking a drink.

"You do understand, there IS important shit, I need to accomplish today.. And it does not include _babysitting_ you.. I'm only here because you might know where Packie and Sally are"

"Maybe.. If I can remember" Johnny said.

"You BETTER remember! If it wasn't for Carly, I would be _knocking_ it out of you.. So far. You haven't given me much reason to trust you" Seras said.

"Relax blondey. It'll be fine" Johnny said, drinking more. _Blondey_ seems to a running nickname Johnny has for blonde chicks.

"Somehow I doubt that" Seras said annoyedly.


	10. Chapter 10

Shortly after, Johnny sets the beer down as Carly walks into the house.

"Got them" Carly said, holding up her shopping bag.

I don't have much time Carly.. And he never answered me" Seras said.

"Why is she looking for Packie? She looks too hot for him" Johnny said playfully.

"I am" Seras chuckled.

"But seriously.. Your friend Dash was turned into a demon as you probably know.. She was taken by us, to control her.. We were gonna return her.. Now I need to find her sister to keep her company.. That's why I'm here" Seras explains.

"And Packie?" Johnny said.

"Liz said Packie will be of some use for us.. He showed a lot of loyalty to Dash.. We could use someone like that" Seras said.

"Can I come?" Carly asked.

"Well.. It's pretty dangerious" Seras said.

"I can handle myself"

"Against humans, sure.. But these are not normal humans"

"Is ANYONE normal?" Carly replied.

Suddenly there's a news report saying Packie and Sally were seen bein kidnapped.. Well, the reporter says _a creepy irish thug. And a reasonably attrative woman. Weird mix, but says he doesn't judge._

"Damn it, now we have to find them" Seras said, more annoyed than concerned.

Carly angrily swears in Russian. Seras understands her but doesn't say anything in response.

"I might have an idea" Johnny said.

* * *

LATER AT FRANKLIN'S HOUSE:

"Now remember, if he bites one of the bad guys, let him for a few minutes.. It'll make him happy" Franklin said, handing Chop to Johnny.

"I hope this works" Johnny said, holding Packie's shirt to Chop.

Chop sniffs Packie's shirt, and lets out a loud bark. Getting really excited, Johnny having to hold on more tightly to the leash.

"Guess that's a yes" Franklin said.

"Can I come? Haven't seen any _action_ for a long time" Franklin said.

"Fine, but hurry" Johnny said.

Franklin goes into a secret room, like in John Wick. Where he stacks his guns. Grabbing a knife. And a combat shotgun. And belt full of shotgun shells.

* * *

Once outside, Franklin looks over at the girls.

"Who's the new girl? Looks both beautiful and creepy at the same"

"Her name is Seras.. She's a vampire or something"

"Those are real?" Franklin asked.

"Seems like it.. Said she's older than she looks. Wasn't serprised." Johnny said.

"Does she become a bat? Like the movies?" Franklin asked.

"If she does.. She is yet to show it" Johnny admitted


	11. Chapter 11

Chop leads them to outside a warehouse. Jim is back in this verison, meaning Kyrat Horrors is canon for this story. Jim asked to borrow Terry's gun van. Jim meets them at the spot with van.

"Alright, lets see what Terry's got in here" Johnny said, opening the back. Seeing a collection of AK47's, MicroSMG's, double barrel shotguns, and a few AP Pistols.

"Everyone grab what you like.. But don't damage them too much. Terry would want them back" Jim said.

Carly grabs a AK47. Jim and Johnny grab double barrels. Seras grabs double AK's. She's stronger than the average human. Franklin still has his combat shotgun from earlier.

"What's the plan vampire lady?" Johnny said.

"I'll do most of the heavy lifting. You guys look for the hostages" Seras said.

"Oh come on, and miss out on the _fun_?" Franklin said playfully.

"Well, I suppose you can cover me.. Not that I may need it. But I'll try to leave you some" Seras said.

"I wanna go too!" Carly cried.

"Fine" Seras replied.

"I knew Franklin would wanna join Seras." Johnny teased.

"What?" Frank asked.

"He's been spenting most of the car ride saying how hot she is"

"Damn it Johnny, you promised!" Franklin cried.

Seras giggled.

"Thanks.. But don't you have a girlfriend?" She said to Franklin.

"He does.. I never said he was gonna actually try anything." Johnny said.

"Well, he wouldn't be able to handle me anyway.. I like it rough" Seras chuckled.

"Honestly that doesn't sound that different than my current one" Franklin said playfully.

"So who these guys? More demons?" Carly asked.

"No.. I'm sensing them.. There just humans.. If they were demons, I wouldn't be bringing you.. At least not without training.

Carly: We can sho-

"You can kill humans, no problem.. But demons are not normal humans.. They aren't effected by normal weapons.. We have special bullets for them. Sally is the only one given a gun with those bullets.. And it only has 6 shots.. And she already used one of them on that demon disguised as a magican, for demoning her sister in the first place"

Carly: ... Fair point.

"I'm using the third eye Alucard taught me.. I can sense them.. It's just a street gang Packie must of pissed off.. From what Dash says, it's not that hard to imagine.. I could handle it alone.., But I can't be at two places at once.. Once I start drawing attention, they would probably kill Packie and Sally.. So, that's why your here.. For the stealth part" Seras said.

"Well. As Frankin said. Least we can finally get some action.. I kinda miss the war against the Angels of Death" Jim said. Deciding to grab an MicroSMG instead.

"Yeah.. I know the feeling" Carly said, despite having no involvement in the said war.

* * *

 **Kinda excited for the action sequence.. Hopefully I'll have fun out making shoots, like I use to.. Back when I took any excuse to put one in a chapter..**

 **It's why I'm even having Packie and Sally captured... Just an excuse for battle scene.**


	12. Chapter 12

Entering the building. Almost immidiately, Seras begins opening fire. Making quick work of the troops around her with her duel AK47's. Carly and Franklin covering her. Seras doing her best to leave them some kills. And Seras doing her best not to go into a blood rage. It would frighten her new friends.

Still though, Franklin and Carly are amazed just by watching her. Seeing Seras wasn't joking when she said she could of handled it alone. In fact, Carly and Franklin mostly just watched.

Franklin again admits to himself that if he wasn't with Blake, he'll be really turned on right now. Though unaware he said it out loud till he heard Carly say "Eww."

* * *

 **For the record.. Seras is a virgin.. I'm pretty sure she was joking when she told Frank "I like it rough".**

 **It's a little serprising that she's a virgin, considering how beautiful she's suppose to be.**

 **But least it's convient for when she became a vampire. Which at the time was the only way Alucard could save her..**


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile on the set of Twilight.

Bella: How did you get in here?

Edward: The window.

Bella: Do you do that a lot?

Edward: Just the past couple of months I like watching you sleep.: Watching you sleep. It's fasionating.

Bella: That's fucking creepy!

Edward: No it's not.

Bella: Yes it is!

Edward: No it's not.

Bella: Yes it is!

Edward: ... You are my heroin.

Bella: What the hell are you!?

Edward: The embarressment of Robert Pattinson's actually pretty decent acting career.. But mostly a vampire.

 _Alucard (voice heard from other side of door): Bull-shit!_

Edward: Who's there!?

 _Alucard: Oh you know._

Suddenly a rain of bullets blasts open the door, Alucard shoots his pistols so fast it's like a minigun. And Edward and Bella are both blown to bits.

Alucard: a REAL fucking vampire. _(the intro scream for CSI-MIAMI plays)_

Director: Cut.. That's not part of the scrip-

Alucard: (punches the director) YET YOU PUT GLOWING VAMPIRES IN THE FUCKING SCRIPT!

Director: I do what the kids wanna see.

Alucard: I'll tell you what they wanna see (bites the director and begins drinking him/her).

Producer: Camera man, you getting this!?

Camera man: Yes.

Producer: Good.

* * *

SOON AFTER:

 _Alucard (heard on Verona's speakerphone, assumably outrght "eating" the late director. So he/she won't become a vampire, or even ghoul): Things have been really quite sense than. (gross chewing sounds)._

Verona: Alucard.. That's not what I sent you for.

 _Alucard (mouth full): Well I did the world a favor. (takes another bite)._

Verona: Can you please just find the REAL demon.

 _Alucard: Fine.. But admit it. You were aroused when you saw it on the news!_

Verona: Maybe a little. But we're discuess that later.

* * *

 **To anyone who read this chapter who actually _likes_ Twilight.. I apologize.. Sort of.. Not really.. They are just stupid, so sorry NOT sorry..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Random joke.. Not to do with anything..**

* * *

SET OF WALKING DEAD:

Trevor Phillips: (shouting and pacing)

Negan: Wow Simon.. He looks like you.

Simon: You fucking kidding me. He looks NOTHING like me.

Negan: Trevor, say bullshit!

Trevor: BULLLLLL, SHIT!

Simon: I'm still not seeing it.

Trevor: Yeah, well.. I have the famish role, you not so much.. Just came to gloat about that.

Simon: Yeah, well, I... Fuck you!

Negan: (laughs)

Simon: Shut up Negan.

Trevor: (mockingly) Thought "you" were negan?

Simon: I AM Negan!

Trevor: Riiiiight.. Tell Steve Ogg to stop trying to make a live action "me".

Simon: That's not what I am! He's been in other things.

Trevor: Yeah, but GTA made him a bigger name..

Simon: Depends on who you ask.

Trevor: Fair point.. (leaves).


	15. Chapter 15

**HardRocker21 told me about Dementia from Villainous... I have gotten an idea of making her and Trevor in a romantic relationship.. She's perfect for him. She IS him..**

 **And besides.. BalorBabe and I are always protraying Trevor as the villain.. I decided to cut him a break.. Something FINALLY goes right for him..**

* * *

 _2 WEEKS EARLIER:_

 _Trevor is walking around, and uncharactically stops to pet a cute bunny. Being real sweet to it._

 _Suddenly Dementia jumps out. And friggin eats the bunny._

 _TREVOR: ... Please go out with me._

* * *

CURRENT DAY:

"And she did" Trevor said in his trailer to Michael who's on the couch, Dementia seen digging though Trevor's stuff.

"I thought she liked that Mr Blackhat guy" Michael said.

"She did.. Than I saw Mr Hat yelling at her so I tied him up, fired him in a cannon, and he landed in the ocean, where sharks ate him.. She was really excited by the violence, and forgot all about him" Trevor said.

"Isn't he immortal?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. He came back.. But said "screw it, just take her".. So I did" Trevor said.

Demencia: *pulls a jar of pickles, and then eats all of it, jar included*

Trevor: *claps in approval*

Demencia: *gives thumbs up*

"That still didn't answer my question.. Have you seen Carly?" Michael asked.

"No.. Honestly, I leave her alone now.. She called Dementia saying _"Don't EVER leave Trevor_ " Trevor said.

"Well.. We should look for her." Michael said.

"Fine.. Let me get my gun" Trevor said, digging under the couch, and grabbing a sniper rifle.

"Dementia, yours is in the closet" He said.

"Okay" She says, going into the closet and grabbing a friggin minigun.

"... How did you even fit that in here!?" Michael cried, while grabbing his beratta pistol from under his grey suit.

"It's video game magic!" Trevor cried.


	16. Chapter 16

Back at the gunfiight the leader of the gang and some of his men hear the gunfire and reveal tohave Packie and Sally still with them.

"I get me.. But why her?" Packie asked.

"She seemed important.. Now shut up befo-"

Suddenly Jim and Johnny burst in, Jim killing all of them with his microSMG.

Except the leader who shoots back, and Jm jumops intocover as Johnny kills the leader with his sawed off double barrel.

"What took you so long?" Sally teased.

"Traffic" Johnny chuckled.

* * *

Another wave arived back below.

"Let Carly and me handle this.. We're missing all the action" Franklin said to Seras. Readying his shotgun.

"Yeah" Carly said, readying her lone AK47.

"Fine.. Be careful.. I'll watch your backs" Seras said, reloading the duel AK47's.


	17. Chapter 17

**Considering I'm using Sera's orginal form.. She doesn't have that orangy stuff were one of her arms use to be.. It was never cut off..**

 **Seras herself is quickly becoming my favorite character of this story.. So much to work with.. And she's just such a likable person.. Despite how unstable she is..**

* * *

 _MANY MANY YEARS AGO:_

 _Back as a human. Seras was a police officer who, along with the rest of her squad, was sent into Cheddar Village to investigate a priest who was responsible for multiple homicides._

 _A vampire disguised as (or possibly was formerly) a priest, had taken control of the town and turned its inhabitants into Ghouls._

 ** _(basically zombie's under a vampire's control. And intelligent enough to use firearms)._**

 _After killing all her squadmates, as their weapons were uneffective to him and his ghouls. As they were only normal bullets._

 _The unnamed vampire took Seras hostage. Unsure if she was a virgin or not, he planned to rape her to ensure she would turn into a ghoul after he drank her blood._

 _Suddenly Alucard arrives. Claiming to be sent to kill the vampire. The priest laughs and orders his ghouls to kill him. And the ghouls blow him literary to pieces.. But Alucard, now revealed to be demon vampire we know he was. Laughs and regenerates. Before killing all the ghouls with his "special bullets", as the priest becomes frightened by the situration._

 _The priest grabs Seras, using her as a human shield to coerce Alucard into letting him live. Alucard asked Seras if she was a virgin, and when she confirmed that she was, he shot through her to hit the priest in the heart. The priest drops her as he cries out in agony. And Alucard than finishes off the evil vampire by impaling his hand straight though the priest's heart. Ending his undead life.._

 _In her final moments of human life, Alucard gives her a choice: to die as a human or become a vampire. She chose to live and Alucard turned her into a vampire._

* * *

 _A few days later Seras and Alucard are sent to clear out a manison overrun with Ghouls._

 _Seras reluntaly joins in the gun fight. Alucard telling her._

 _"Police Girl. When you aim, make sure you put a hole through the heart. Or the head. Just remember: these people did not become undead ghouls by choice. There's no way to cure them once they've been changed. It's for their own sake that we put them to rest as quickly as possible."_

 _During battle. Seras falls into her first blood rage. Her blue eyes turn red, and there's a long sequence of her killing many MANY of Ghouls single handedly. And curb stomps the last one._

 _This pleases Alucard. Saying now she's starting to understand._

* * *

PRESENT DAY:

In the current battle. Seras fell into one of red eyed rampages from the earlier sequence where Carly and Frank basically just watched. Though not nearly as gruesome.

When her eyes return to blue, signaling she's normal. Seras realizes what she did, as she must of blacked out. And she becomes scared that Carly is afriad of her now. But Carly simply says.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Making Seras feel slightly better.. _Poor girl._

Suddenly another wave arrived.

"Let Carly and me handle this.. We're missing all the action" Franklin said to Seras. Readying his shotgun.

"Yeah" Carly said, readying her lone AK47.

"Fine.. Be careful.. I'll watch your backs" Seras said, reloading the duel AK47's.

* * *

As Carly and Franklin are fighting though the wave. One knocks Carly to ground preparing to shoot her. Seras turns red eyed again at not wanting to lose her one friend. And literary blows the guy to pieces with the duel AK47's.

Though once again Seras is afriad she frightened Carly. But again Carly just comments how awesome that is.

"I -I think it's time you stayed behind m-"

"No way, this is to fun" Carly said, before Seras finished. Making Seras nervous.

Though Carly and Frank soon clear out the area. Serprising Seras. But she smiles to herself. Impressed.

* * *

 **This whole battle sequence has very little to do with the plot.. Just for my own satifation.**


	18. Chapter 18

After large battle. Sarah goes over to Carly.

"You certain I didn't scare you?" Seras asked timidly.

"Meh, still not the worst person I was ever involved with" Carly replied.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Connor: (tucked into main bed) It's really nice of you to help me in my time of need._

 _Sarah: Hey, being fired tends to be a confidence loser.. I'm always here for you._

 _Connor: Thanks Sarah.. But I'll only be here a week at the most.. I'll try not to be a burden._

 _Sarah: It's no trouble. You stay here long as you need to (pats his head) (heads downstairs)_

* * *

 _Sarah: Phew.. Nurturing a broken spirit sure is a lot of work. I'm bushed. Still, it feels nice to do good. [yawns] Goodnight, Jade. (tucks herself onto the couch)_

 _Cat: Meow._

 _Sarah: [gasps] Jade! Connor is NOT a freeloader and he would NEVER take advantage of me!_

* * *

 _Narrator: Three weeks later..._

 _Sarah: (exhausted) He's just having a hard time getting his confidence back. [falls down]._

* * *

 _Narrator: Many months later..._

 _Sarah: (barely awake) I'm sure he's close to a breakthrough._

* * *

 _New Narrator: So much later that the old narrator got tired of waiting and they had to hire a new one..._

 _Sarah: (angrily drags herself into the room, by now utterly exhausted. Jade doesn't look sympathetic, though.]_

 _Jade: (sarcastically) Meow, meow, meow._

 _Sarah: (angrily) I KNOW HE STILL ISN'T LOOKING A JOB! DON'T RUB IT IN!_

 _Connor: (off view) Sarah, where's my lemonade!?_

 _Sarah: Coming Cons! [falls flat on her face in annoyance]._

* * *

 _Sarah enters the bedroom._

 _Connor: AND WHY AREN'T YOU IN UNIFORM!?_

 _Sarah: (sighs) (exits the room and re-enters in a maid outfit)._

 _Connor: (angrily) IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!_

 _Sarah: (sarcastically) Here you go, Your Majesty. (holding glass of lemonade)_

 _Connor: I can't drink that!_

 _Sarah (annoyed): Why not!?_

 _Sarah: Are you blind? Just look at it!_

 _Close up shows that it's a normal glass on lemonade, with three small seeds in it._

 _Sarah: What about it?_

 _Connor: That lemon has 3 seeds in it. THAT'S AN ODD NUMBER! I can't eat anything odd numbered!_

 _Sarah: Fine, I'll just take it out! [sticks her hand in the glass]_

 _Connor: NO! NO! It's already contaminated by the bad lemon! It won't work!_

 _Sarah: ... Hmmm, that's two things in this house that, **won't, work**. _

_Connor: Then go fix them._

 _Sarah: [angrily grips the glass of lemonade so hard that it shatters] Two things that, (pokes him) WOON'T! (pokes him) WOORK!_

 _Connor: (ignores the less-than-subtle hint) I've changed my mind. I want soup instead._

 _Sarah: OK. Don't move. [walks out the bedroom door)._

* * *

 _Sarah: (returns to the bed room, wearing normal clothes, and holding a bowl of steaming soup] Here you go. It's alphabet oup. (under teeth) I made it "special". [the soup shows the phrase "GET A JOB" in alphabet letters)._

 _Connor: (slaps it out of Sarah's hands] Condensed soup from a can!? Disgusting! Now you've ruined my appetite! Go fetch me something to read!_

 _Sarah: Oh, okay. How about, THIS! [pulls out a newspaper with the "job listings" page on the front]_

 _Connor: (gasps) (swats the newspaper away] Get that shit away from me! You know I'm allergic to newsprint!_

 _Sarah: [chuckles] You know, when you swatted that newspaper out of my hands, it reminded me of something a friend of mine did...at his (gets in his face) JOOOOB!_

 _[alarm goes off)_

 _Connor: (pushes her off) 4 o'clock. Time for my stories. (claps hands) Hurry up, they won't hold the show while you laze around._

 _Sarah, growling angrily, rolls in a TV and turns it on. But it's not a real TV, and is a crudely made puppet show that she made on the spot_

 _Puppet #1: [puppet #2 is whistling] Hey, where are you going?_

 _Puppet #2: To my job._

 _Puppet #1: You have a job?_

 _Puppet #2: Why wouldn't I? I'm not some lazy, jerk who lays in bed all day. Mooching off some girl._

 _Puppet #1: Say, where can I get one of these... Jobs?_

 _Puppet #2: Oh they're everywhere. Especially if you're some unstable Canadian asshole._

 _Puppet #1: Thanks. I'm gonna go look for one, so I can stop (Sarah uses her normal voice) MOOCHING OFF MY ROOMMATE, AND SHE CAN GET BACK TO HER LIFE!_

 _Connor: (trying to change the channel, failing to notice that Sarah took out the batteries) This isn't my show. Sarah, the remote control is broken! Get over here and fix it!_

 _Sarah: I got a [throws the TV away] BETTER IDEA! Why don't I call someone whose JOB it is to fix it? [Jumps on top of him in the bed] You know why? Because when I want a JOB [pokes him] done! I get someone with a JOB [pokes him]! to do, that (pokes him) JOOOB!_

 _Connor: ... (eyes narrow) What are you saying?_

* * *

 **Haha, I cracked myself up reposting that joke..**


	19. Chapter 19

The lead of the group reveals to be alive from Johnny shooting him, but badly injured. Packie grabbing the guys SNS Pistol.

"What the fuck happened Packie, why are they after you?" Johnny asked.

"Gambling dept" Packie said, loading the SNS Pistol.

"Seriously?" Jim asked.

"He owed us half a million"

"And now I shoot you" Packie said, and shoots the leader though the head.

"This is never gonna be mentioned later in the story is it?" Sally asked.

"Not really" Packie said.

* * *

Exiting the room. They find 5 or 6 more men pointing combat shotguns at them.

GUNMEN: KILL THE-

Suddenly all six of them are killed in a dramatic rain of bullets.

Seras appears in the back. Even with her blue eyes, they still give a red glow when in a dark corner, and she's left shadowy from said corner.

"Hey look it's the virgin I really wish to make NOT a virgin" Packie said.

"Shut up Packie" Seras said annoyedly. It's unknown how they met. Most likely he saw her in her search for Dash.

"I thought the dracula guy told you to protect us" Sally said.

"Well, I can't prevent Packie from doing something stupid, can I?"

"Yeah.. I should be punished." Packie said, slyly.

"Your right" Seras said.

"Carly, slap Packie" Seras adds in.

Carly actually does so. Serprisingly hard.

"OW!" Packie screamed, holding his cheek.

"Good" Seras said, smirking.

"Why did you make Carly do it!?" Packie whined.

"Cause I would probably kill you" Seras admitted.

"Now.. You guys sure you cleared the area?" Seras asked.

"If not, you can just go red eyed again" Franklin playfully teased.

"Yeah... Yeah" Seras said, still self-conscious about it.

* * *

 **Again.. I love Seras in this.. Her relationship to Carly is kinda cute.. And at times, Seras even is slightly motherly..**

 **She's much older than she looks.. Vampires don't really age too much.. And she was in her 20's when Alucard turned her one.. I still find it kinda hard to believe she was a virgin.. But makes her unique for the GTA crew..**

 **Thoughts?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hopefully this story will have some of the best new character developements for Dash... She's certainly a big part of it..**

 **I use her so little, that in the RP this is based on.. Jason is one using her more than I am.. Kinda feels like sometimes he forgets she's my character not his. Considering some minor OUT OF CHARACTER moments..**

 **Sorry to be mean if he's reading this..**

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS EARLIER:

Alucard returns Demon Dash to Verona and Liz who are in a demon universe.. Not Hell. A place where GOOD demons go.. In the universe there's both good demons and bad demons.. Liz and Verona are good ones, obviously.

As the only way to tame her in her untamed state she is locked in a cage, clawing at it.

"Doesn't she have a daughter? Where is Ariena?" Liz asked.

"I left her with Sally.. Ariena was pretty excited about it." Alucard said.

"About seeing Sally?" Liz asked.

"No" Alucard replied.

"I see." Liz said.

"Ariena said she's never going back."

"And why is that?" Liz asked,.

"Said something about Dash being a drunken bitch." Alucard replied.

"I'm not a drunk! NOW WHERE'S MY GOD DAMN BEER!" Dash screamed ragefully.

Liz: Is she really that bad?

Alucard: I didn't ask about it

Liz: better you don't I guess.

Alucard: Sally is cute

Liz: She's a sweet girl and she's the complete opposite of Dash here.

Verona: Guys we don't know the "real Dash" yet

Liz: I questioned that Packie guy.

Verona: And?

Liz: He explained her to me. She's had a troubled life.. Hell, so has he.

Liz: True, so we might as well start with the hardest.

Alucard: Wait, what's the story?

Verona: Dash was raped by her dad. Sally knew, but was too scared to say anything. Sally says the guilt still haunts her

Alucard: I see.

Liz: Packie has a similar story

Alucard: Daddy issues?

Verona: Basically

Liz: Mostly brother issues.

Verona: Sally murdered her father.

Alucard: Well so did I.

Verona: And she smiled.

Alucard: So did I.

Verona: ... You have a lot of problems don't you?

Alucard: I'm nearly 2 thousand years old, what do you think?

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING:

Dash: *finally calms down and spits out the cotton from the mattress*

Liz: oh my

Alucard: Has she even turned human since she came here?

Liz: Briefly as she was sleeping

Verona: Alucard just do something to calm her down.

Alucard: ... (opens a beer)

Dash: *immediately calms down and is given it*

* * *

Later, they manage to turn Dash back to her human form. But all her clothes are ripped from the wolf transformation.

This arouses Alucard. But Verona, in an on & off relationship with him, literary slaps him out of it.

Liz: Hello Dash, is it okay if I call you that?

Dash: Sure

Liz: Well Miss Das-.

Dash: If you're going to call me as 'Miss' then refer to me as Miss Lucia.

Liz: I thought you last name was Dash.. I saw that demon story of you, said Lucia was your first name

Dash: It also says Jacob did not share his weed with me. So why the hell did I agree to go.. Those are the questions I have to that story.

Liz: You know.. Most would be happy just to be involved in another persons story

Dash: Not when you have to explain everything about my character.. AND HE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER CONTINUING IT!

Liz: I'm sensing some anger.

Dash: YOU THINK!?

Liz: All the time actually.

Dash: Grrr.

Liz: Anything else you want to talk about?

Dash: Yeah. Why am I talking to a bat?

Liz: Because if it wasn't for your sister being so sweet, we would of never helped you

Dash: I've been locked up here for a week. Why am I still here?

Liz: This is the calmest you've been all week.

Dash: Can't keep me here! I'm a fan favorite character

Liz: Even the fans have been demanding this.

Dash: Seriously?

Liz: No, but HardRocker21 promises to finally leave Howl's front porch, if he he does Rocker's idea.. Cause god forgive Jason should continue with his own story.

Dash: But my daughter is gonna be miserable without me.

* * *

 _Ariena: (seen throwing a party)_

* * *

Verona: We will tame you, THAN you can return.. If we tamed Brutaloo, we can tame YOU..

Liz: Yeah. She's changed now.. Right Mrs Blamber? We're friends now right?

 _Brutaloo (off view): FUCK OFF!_

Liz: *happily* The, best.

Dash: Are you ignorant or just nai-

Liz: Anyway, let's get started.


	21. Chapter 21

"Okay Lucia.. Question time.. First question. What makes you tick?" Liz asked.

"Hmm.. Well, I in secomnd grade this guy stole some of my booka.. So I smashed a rock into his face, and got nearly suspended for it" Dash said.

"And what did you do to them?" Liz asked.

"A friend of mine convinced me to steal his dads boes.. And we started getting hammered.. He said he always _liked_ me, and asked if he could kiss me. I said he can. But I threw up in his mouth.. For some reason, he never tried to kiss me again" Dash explained.

"What happened to your dad? Did you ever get revenge?" Liz asked.

"No, but Sally did" Dash said.

"What did she do?" Liz asked.

"Shot him 6 times, burned the body. And fed it to some stray cat." Dash said.

"I see" Liz said, writing notes.

Liz: Next question. What's the worst thing to have ever happened to you? Besides your father.

Dash: I lost Kate

Liz: Care to talk about it?

Dash: No!

Liz: Is she related to Packie?

Dash: ... His sister.. It's why he's so protective of me.. I'm the replacement.. I know this. And I don't mind.

Liz: Hmm... (calls out) Police Girl! (louder) POLICE GIRL!

 _Seras: (off view, annoyedly): That's not my name!_

Liz: Bring us Sally and Packie.. I have questions.

 _Seras (off view): Fine whatever._. _But this is a waste of my time._

Liz: Are you grumpy about being a 47 year old virgin?

 _Seras (off view): Yeah! Nearly 50!.. Like that movie!_

Liz: Hey. I'm virgin who's at least a few hundred years old.. It's no big deal.. Anyway. Can you just get Packie and Sally?

 _Seras (off view): Grrr, fine.. But if Packie tries anything.. I can't promise to return him "alive"._

* * *

 **And that's how THAT whole thing started..**


	22. Chapter 22

Back in current time. Seras and the gang finaly escape the building. An abandoned warehouse, but not much to describe. Most things are too dark to see, background wise.

"FREEZE, FUCKERS!" cried a sudden voice. And they look over to find hundreds of cops have surrounded the building, most of them swat officers armed with carbine rifles and combat shotguns. Similiar to that DICK FIGURES scene, but not stickmen.

"Seras, kill them!" Johnny cried, having seen her in action he basically hides behind her oddly enough. But Seras, being a former cop herself. Doesn't feel comfortable in killing cops.

Carly tries to explain that most of the cops in LS are corrupt, and only in it for the money. But Seras still doesn't attack. Even considers surrendering. She can bail herself out with her connections.

Without her Hellsing uniform. For most of the story, Seras is seen instead wearing a black hoodie. And grey sweat pants similar to Trevor, but cleaner. Even wears the hoodie over her head at the moment.

But suddenly the officer in charge is shot though the head by a sniper.

Trevor Philips announches himself, wearing his trademark white t-shirt and sweat pants. But also wearing an orange the orange baseball hat you can find in-game. His line not properly heard. And the cops fire at him, and he jumps under the roof he's on.

Suddenly Dementia reveals to be on the opposite roof top, holding the mini gun. And she begins gunning them down. Espically by blowing up most of the cars in a chain reaction.

I think I should change this her clothes than from the show. Well, she doesn't have that large hoodie that appears to be some giant reptile. But most other clothes are the same. Mismatch stockings. A black tank top, shorts. And boots. She also has short red hair, and yellow eyes.

Seras still doesn't attack. But the others do, shooting the cops. And despite the large numbers the serprisingly one sided battle doesn't actually last very long. And I guess any other cops around decided "fuck this" and never show up. Michael showing up a little late still with the blue suit, and killing the last few with the common 9mm Pistol.

* * *

Serprisingly excited from the battle, and once alone with him. Dementia starts kissing Trevor around the face.

 _Trevor (in head): Wow, I guess violence is her only turn-on. Well, there might be others, but I'm too lazy to figure out what they are.. So violence it is._

"Hmm.. This kiss is missing something." Dementia groans, losing the mood.

Trevor pulls out an an Uzi, firing into the air, hitting a cropduster which than crashes into a barn as the pilot screams. Which than blows up.

Dementia is in the mood again. Making Trevor smirk.

* * *

 **I never been very good at decribing scenery.. I should really try to take more time for such things..**


	23. Chapter 23

MEANWHILE:

Inside a empty building a small group of soldiers, they hear a knock on the door. The doorman opens it only for the door to literary explode.

"HAHA! Once again our explosive personality wins the day!" Deadpool cried, who earlier offered himself as Alucard's new accomplish, sense Seras is doing her own thing these days.

Deadpool is voiced by Nolan North in this verison.

"Who are you?" Asked the main thug. All of them holding AK's at the intruder.

"Low on energy, but full of vitamin C!" Deadpool cried.

"Lets just shoot him" Said one of the gunmen, pointing a MicroSMG but suddenly the arm is chopped off.

"Next time shoot first" Deadpool said.

The others shoot deadpool with AK47's. But his regenerating powers, he literary takes all the bullets.

"Ohh, man.. Still hurts like a bitch!"

"What the fuc-"

Suddenly Deadpool pulls out duel AP Pistols. Killing everyone.

"If that hit you in the chest, I'm sorry. I was aiming for your crotch." Deadpool said.

"So.. Now for some quetion.. Oh right, they're dead" Deadpool groaned.

Alucard appears.

"Any luck?"

"Yep, they're all dead" Deadpool said excitedly.

"You were suppose to introgate them"

"Well, you clearly didn't take in account my insane mind" Deadpool said.

 **Yellow Bubble:** High five!

 **White Bubble:** No high fives. We're voices in Wade's head.

"Shut it you two" Deadpool said.

"Who you talking too?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is this" Deadpool said, literary flipping the page into another set. Now in Deadpool's crappy apartment.

"How di-"

Deadpool jumps on his bed, and sleeps.

Alucard sighs in annoyance.


	24. Chapter 24

Back in Los Santos, Seras explains the truth about why she's here. And needs to take Sally and Packie. Carly wants to go with Seras to see Dash, but Seras doesn't want to take the risk. She barely knows Sally and Packie, and doesn't yet care about those two. But does Carly.

"No. Too dangerous" Seras said, somewhat motherly. Which makes Michael chuckle privately, finding it cute.

"But your letting ME go!?" Packie pointed out.

Seras: There's a difference

Packie: How so!?

Seras: I _"like"_ Carly

"Whatever" Packie groaned.

"Oh let her go. Carly is a bitch anyway" Trevor mocked, making himself laugh.

Seras in response, pulls his ear like a mother would to a troublesome child.

Trevor: KIDDING! KIDDING! I WAS KIDDING!

Seras releases him.

"Watch yourself Trevor" Seras said sternly.

Trevor wanted to flip her off. But actually does nothing at all.

"Can you at least walk me home?" Carly asked, sensing what's going on with her. Secretly she hopes that Seras seeing Carly's home life might change Sera's mind.

"Fine, why not" Seras said, the duel AK47's strapped to her back, sort of like Deadpool would do.


	25. Chapter 25

Later. Outside Michael's house.

"I thought you lived in that apartment" Seras said.

"It's being fumigated. So I'm living with mom and dad, cause Johnny has guest room" Carly said. Wearing, what I assume to be her trademark outfit. A tank top that has To Live Or Die In LS printed on it, black shorts and motorcycle boots

Seras still has the black hoodie, and sweat pants. Similar to what Pinkie wears. But Seras doesn't have a zip up hoodie. It's a simple pull over. It's her only citizen clothes until she can she can find more money _(she's too proud to let Carly pay for her)_.

Seras wears the hood over her blonde hair, which is often in a flare cut.

"Anyway. As for the question" Carly said.

"For the 3rd time Carly, I'm not making you a vampire" Seras said sternly. Wearing the hoodie over her dark blonde hair, in a flare cut.

"Oh come on Seras, being a vampire could be fun" Carly cried excitedly.

"I assure you. It's not" Seras said.

"You can't be serious." Carly groaned.

"Carly, I still can barely control my powers.. And I've had them for years.. Besides, if you become a vampire, you may never see your family." Seras tells her.

"Yeah.. About that." Carly said nervously.

"What? What is it?"

"... I want you to be my new mom." Carly said awkwardly.

"... What?"

"I don't want to be a vampire anymore. But I DO want you to adopt me." Carly said.

Seras: Carly... I... Wow.

"You care about me.. Amanda doesn't." Carly said.

"... What are you gonna tell your friends and family?"

"They would understand.. Your be like an aunt" Carly said.

"I... Carly I... I saw my mother get killed and raped.. I don't think I'm ready to be one" Seras said, finally revealing her backstory (sort of).

Carly is about to reply but Seras notices the earpeace Carly is wearing.

"What th-.. Are you wearing a wire? Is this a prank? Or whatever the kids call it these days."

"No, it's a hearing aid. Lost all hearing in my left ear when I was 5." Carly revealed.

"Liz might be able to fix that, but not me." Seras said.

Carly: Who?

Seras: One of my bosses.

"Hopefully she can because this thing drives me crazy." Carly said.

Seras: Very well, guess I'll bring you after al-

Suddenly Amanda opens door, drunk on wine. Wearing her yoga outfit, but hair let down.

"Hey!.. Blondey!.. You here for Michael!? HUH!?" Amanda cried, whenever drunk she immediately thinks any beautitful woman at her doorstep is there for Michael to cheat with.

"Who?"

"MY HUSBAND YOU SKANK!"

"I'm a vampire" Seras sad, not sure how else to responde.

"So a VAMPIRE hooker. Now I seen everything" Amanda cried, still drunk, but oddly not at all concerned by the fact Seras is a _mythical creature._

"Mom, please. Just cause someone is attractive, doesn't automatically make them a prostitute." Carly groaned.

"Yeah. I'm a virgin" Seras points out.

"Not with tits THAT big you aren't" Drunk Amanda cried.. Yeaaah. I've been trying to avoid this detail, cause it aways kinda made me feel a little uncomfortable.. But Seras is known for her huge boobs. It's clear it's ONLY designed that way, to deliever needless fanservice.

"It's just how they came. I hate them two" Seras said.

"Yeah, we-"

Before Amanda finishes, she falls unconscious.

"Told you she's fucked up" Carly said. Seras has no response.

* * *

 **... Least Amanda didn't care that Seras was a vampire.. Points, I guess..**


	26. Chapter 26

**I edited older chapter..**

* * *

Carly heads back to Johnny's house.

"Hey girls" Johnny greeted.

Carly informs him of the situration.

"Oh. So saying good bye?" Johnny asked.

"It's not forever.. But I've also came to get Sachi. I'll be more comfortable with her with me" Carly said.

Johnny goes to get her. She's around the same age as she is in my other story. And same clothes. Yellow polo shirt, grey sweat pants, and black hat backwards. She already has the tattoo here. A star on her sholder, covered by her shirt. And a lot of her blonde hair covered by her hat. But it's the same dark blonde as Seras. Seras mentions this and giggles.

"How old are you anyway.. You look about 17. But mom told me your a vampire." Sachi asked.

"I am one.. I'm nearly 50.. I was 17 when I turned into a vampire. So it's the form I'm stuck with" Seras said.

"I like it. It's quite beautiful" Carly giggles.

"Thank you, get that a lot" Seras admits.

* * *

After explaining the situration. Carly says the choice is for Sach. She can either stay with Johnny, or go with Carly.

Sachi decides to with Carly, if she can bring Ariena.

"Sure, but tell her to behave herself.. I love the girl, but she's quite a handful" Carly said.

"I will try. But I'm honestly the only one that can put up with her" Sachi chuckles.

* * *

 **Honestly, I am so focused on the Seras story.. I don't really think about the Dash half of the story.. But guess we're see what happens. Espically with Ariena now involved..**


	27. Chapter 27

Sachi is seen packing her bag, wearing the same outfit she always does.

Pinkie walks in. She was staying at Pinkie's and Cletus's trailer.

"Hey, where's you famish hoodie?" Sachi giggled.

"It's being washed. Taks longer as Cletus doesn't have a dryer machine" Pinkie said, simply wearing a plane white t-shirt with LOS SANTOS spelled in black letters over her chest. And still wearing the grey wet pants she always does.

"So your really gonna leave?" Pinkie asked.

"I'll still try to visit you, Aunt Pinkie" Sachi said, hiding one of Cletus's beers she's sneaking in her beg. But Pinkie already saw it, simply saying. "don't drink it all at once."

"I won't.. Anyway, just look after Harleign" Sachi said.

* * *

 **I would ask permission.. But the character is only mentioned at.. I'll save that for actual chapters of her.. If any ever come up**

* * *

"Fine. But I don't see why you can't bring her" Pinkie said.

"The blonde vampire only could bring three people, and I already picked Ari" Sachi said.

"Fair enough I guess" Pinkie said.

Sachi zips up her bag of clothes, which is now full.

"Well, be safe" Pinkie said, somewhat motherly.

Sachi hugs her. saying

"I will."

Sachie heads to the door.

"Wait.. I never thought I would say this to someone your age.. But take this." Pinkie said, handing Sachi her trademark, Colt 32 revolver.

"But.. That's your favorite" Sachi said.

"I don't need it right now.. But you do.. Your going to a strange world.. When Carly told me where you were going, I even filled the gun with the special _blessed bullets_ that Sally got from Alucard.. But only have the six.. So use them wisely." Pinkie said.

"Well.. Alright." Sachi said, unzipping the bag and poping the gun into it. It's small sizen means it fits in perfectly.


	28. Chapter 28

Seras brings the girls to the universe Verona and Liz are.

I guess the best way to put this.. In this story there are two kinds of demons. Ones from hell.. And humanized demons like Verona and Liz, that are basically gradian angels _(Alucard and Seras requited to help with such)_. But HardRocker's story of them has only ever been hinted at.. So I don't have a clue to be honest..

But safest bet for explaining this. They live a in a universe outside ours. But can easily go from each universe though a portal. Seras the only on orginally from earth, and still is. As she's only a vampire _(though a very strong one)_.

Seras had already brought Packie and Sally there the day before.

Like Alucard and Seras, Verona and her daughter Liz are older than they look. But both seem to wear lingerie like outfits, which I guess is a style. Not sure.. Honestly, HardRocker doesn't have much to go by, far as I remember. Our role-play never described characters to much.. But I like to assume they both have green eyes and black hair.. Your have to use your imaginations.. But they're suppose to be beautiful.. At least Liz is.

As for Alucard.

Alucard possesses blood red eyes, which may glow when he is experiencing strong emotions. His hair length changes according to his release states from short to knee length. His usual outfit is comprised of a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, and red frock overcoat (similar to a duster coat) with a cape. He also occasionally wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. He also wears a pair of white gloves which each have a five-pointed seal adorning their backs. It appears that his clothing is part of his physical form due to the fact that when he regenerates, his clothing also repairs itself.

He appears in the same clothes that Sir Hellsing wore when he defeated Alucard when he was still Dracula. This is seen when Alucard has his flashback/nightmare.

Alucard is the first to greet the ladies. Carly understandably nervous, but with Seras there, she feels safe. Despite Alucard being basically a hundred times stronger than Seras.


	29. Chapter 29

**I decided to delete UNLIKELY HEROES.. I was getting bored of that story. And had no more ideas.. So this one is the focus.. Along with other ones I'm working on..**

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER:

Packie is seen setting up his bedroom. Everyone has their own bedroom. He's still getting use to the single sized bed. Over his double bed. Seras has a double. But she's been there for years, she got upgrated to it. Alucard however doesn't even have one. he actually DOES sleep in a coffin. Or sometimes he sleeps outside as a bat. So does Verona sometimes. She and Liz have the same ability. But Liz barely uses it.

Speaking of Liz, she comes to greet Packie.

"Well, well, it's the hot demon" Packie chuckled.

"Thanks, I guess." Liz said, flattered but still tries to move on. The flirting making her uncomfortable cause of the choice of clothing Verona forces her to wear. As well as Verona herself.. I guess it's what demons have to wear. Cause Verona makes Dash wear the revealing clothes as well.

"What's your name again?"

"Liz."

"What do want Liz?" Packie asks, in a polite tone.

"I been meaning to talk... Dash told me about Kate" Liz said quitely to Packie McCreary.

"... Please don't make me talk about my sister" Packie said, quitely.

"I need to know though Packie." Liz said softly. Putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You have any idea what it's like to be living a life of violence and trying to keep the most innocent of your family away from it. I expected me and my brothers to die at any time. But not my Kate.. She was the only one of us who didn't deserve death." Packie said, sadly.

"... I was wrong about you McCreary.. I think you are worthy of being a demon with Dash." Liz said.

"Say what now?"

"We're training Dash to be a GOOD demon.. And you can be one two.. Though not as powerful." Liz said.

"Lucia will be more powerful than me? That's a weird

"Yeah"

"Do I have to wear lingerie?" Packie teased.

"Very funny.. No you don't. Guys are safe.. But you have to wear a big cloak.. Like a cliche wizard" Liz said.

"Okay, cool." Packie said.

"How do I become one? Is there a needle or something?"

"Something like that.. My mom and I are working on something, takes away all the bad stuff the other demon gave Dash."

Packie: Is that a fact?

"It's only optional, you don't have to be one" Liz said.

Packie: What are the benefits?

"Your be immortal.. Unless they have Alucard's blessed bullets.. Same with being a vampire.. Though vampires have other weakness's two.. Though we aren't sure what they are.. But we keep Seras extra safe till we do" Liz said.


	30. Chapter 30

Later that same evening, Packie follows Liz to a private room, as he agreed to be a demon.

"How do we do this?" Packie asked,

Liz: First I need to recite some words.

Packie: Sure

Liz: Repeat after me... I am

Packie: I am

Liz: Sofa king

Packie: Sofa King

Liz: We Todd Ed

Packie: We Todd Ed

Liz: Now say it all together.

Packie: I am. Sofa king. We Todd Ed

Liz: *laughs out loud*

Packie: I expected that, but tried it anyway

Liz: You said a very funny thing.

Packie: Well, dua.

Packie: Moron says what?

Liz: What?

Packie: HA!

Liz: Hardy har har.

Packie: I didn't have much time to think of anything better

Liz: Okay now let's get this started for real.

Packie: Any more tricks and only way to keep me here is by chaining me up

Liz: Good to know.

Packie: yeah

Liz: Though I will need to draw some blood. I'm being honest here.

Packie: Just do it quickly.

Liz: Okay hold out your arm.

Packie: (does so)

Liz: Get ready. This is gonna hurt.

Packie: shit

Liz: And... *cuts along the palm of his hand and squeezes the cut to let the blood drain out*

Packie: That's it?

Liz: Just need to use the lemon.

Packie: Excuse me?

Liz: Citrus works as a natural disinfectant for us. You don't want that wound killing you do you?

Packie: I don't want "anything" killing me

Liz: So the lemon then?

Packie: Oh, _that_ kinda lemon.. Yes ma'am.

Liz: Alrighty. *pulls out a yellow lemon*

Packie: Something about that is really turning me on.

Liz (annoyed): Does that creepy pervert act _ever_ work?

Packie: No, but when it does, WOO-HOO!


	31. Chapter 31

ONE MONTH LATER:

Carly is seen hanging in Seras's bedroom. Sachi is seen for the first time without her popular black hat. Her blonde hair kinda messy like Pinkie. But looks good.. Wanted to say she has a ponytail. But not sure if Sachi would do that. Don't have enough info on her yet.

"Seras. How do you get your hair like that?" Sachi asked. Conviently both have the same hair colour. But Sera's has shorter hair.

"I had to do it as a police officer. It was a rule back than. Needed short hair.. At least in my town.. But I don't really remember what they did." Seras said.

"Damn" Sachi playfully groaned.

"Seras, I always wanted to ask.. Do vampires really drink blood like the movies?" Carly asked.

"Yes.. Sort of.. It's needed every few weeks to keep us alive.. But we don't have to kill anyone for it. Only a little would do.. Alucard steals from bloodbanks, he has less of a conscience than me." Seras said.

"Well, at least he's not hurting anyone." Carly said.

Suddenly Verona and Liz enter in. Along with most of the others. Including Sachi.

By this point Carly is adored by the demon girls. And she really likes them back. Even Alucard she and the others have warmed up to. After realizing that he's actually a nice guy. Just scary looking.

"Seras, we have a problem.. Ogden is back" Verona said.

"Oh crap, not again" Seras said, worriedly.

"Who?" Carly asked.

"Oh, right, your new here." Verona giggled. Carly smiled a little.

"He's my ex husband.. He's a giant dragon." Verona explained.

"By this point I don't find that hard to believe." Carly admitted.

"I knew you'd say that.. But dragons are extremely protective of their _treasure_." Verona.

"Which in this case. Is my daughter Liz here.. We need to protect her from her father.. It sounds weird when I say it that way, bu-"

"No, no, I get it. My own uncle is also my largest enemy." Carly said. Playing with her own black hair a little. Probably out of slight shyness.

"Uncle eh?.. Controlling psycho?" Verona asked, quitely. Carly nodes.

"I saw him. He's something. But I seen worse." Seras said.

"Trevor's off the fucking rails, 24/7." Carly said. Saras doesn't reply.

"I seen worse." Seras repeated.

"Your really not scared of him Seras?" Sachi asked.

"When you see your parents murdered by home invaders.. And you get involved in a war against sadistic nazi vampres.. Trevor Phillips is nothing." Seras said.

"Damn." Sachi replied.

"Please don't ask about the first part." Seras said nervously.


	32. Chapter 32

**A Rob Dyke scene I felt was perfect for someone as troubled as Trevor..**

* * *

Trevor: So Dementia.. We both said we wanted to make fun "modern art".. So I decided to draw my own verison. Just for kicks.

Dementia: Yeah, sounds fun..

Trevor: So I looked at a modern art Musiem.. There's a painting board the size of a wall. And it's just one tiny square.. And the artist says "It symbolizes how overwhelming my parents were" or whatever.. And than the thing sells fo like.. 4 million dollars.. I mean.. What the hell!?.. So here's my take... _(paints small line with his fingers, both hands in gloves, using purple paint)_ Ohhh. Wooow.. That must symbolize.. All my trama about my parents divorcing.. And my father leaving me in a mall! _(adds more purple)_ Woooow. So much meaning!

Dementia: Wait, your parents divorce-

Trevor: Hang on Dementia.. _(adds blue)_ How about some blue.. That must symbolize.. All my sexual frustration of the time my ex girlfriend, Bucky, dumped me!.. _(mixes the colors)_ Mix it with the purple cause, cause I'm still pretty pissed about my parents.. Might of been why Bucky left.. It's what she says.. But all in all, she was just a cheating whore! We all knew it!

Dementia: Uhhhh

Trevor: Now some yellow spots! _(puts them)_ Yeah spots!.. Spots the dog.. The dog mother never let me have.. I named it and everything! But she still didn't get it!.. She thought getting me a cat for christmas was just as good!.. Even though. The cat.. Pretty much didn't give a shit about me. And scratched me all the time!

Dementia: I think you need to calm dow-

Trevor: And how about some green squares!.. It symbolizes money.. The fact my parents gave a crap more about money! Than they gave a crap about ME!.. So my parents. Obviously. They HAD a lot of money!.. It's funny, they had enough money. To buy a friggin cat! But not the puppy!.. It was wasn't even a purebred, the thing was cheap!.. So my parents, they wouldn't use their money.. To buy the puppy!.. My parents just LOOOOVED money!

Dementia: You okay there Trevo-

Trevor: Now for orange.. Like a sunset.. Doesn't look like one, but this is modern art here. Doesn't matter!.. The sunset I never saw. Because I was always punished, cause my grades were never good! So I never got to SEE the sunset! EVER!... _(mixes the colors)_ So my parents. Have so much money. They wouldn't buy me a puppy. And my girlfriend friggin dumped me. And the sunset never came!

Dementia: I'm sensing some anger Trevor.

Trevor: _(grabs pink paint)_ Now some pink! CAUSE YOU ALWAYS WANTED ME TO BE A GIRL, DIDN'T YOU MOMMY!?.. Always use to say."Why aren't you a girl Trevor!?" (angrily squeezing out the paint) WHAT'S THAT THING BETWEEN YOUR LEGS TREVOR!? WHAT'S THAT THING BETWEEN YOUR LEGS!?

Dementia: ... _(starts recording on her phone)_

Trevor (clearly having a mental breakdown): Hey Bucky! You know what's funny. The fact that.. I wasn't "big" enough right!? Is that why you left me!? Well how about this! _(throws hot dog at painting)_ how's THAT Bucky!? _(throws another)_ That BIG enough for you Bucky!?.. Swore I would never hit you again Bucky. But you left anyway.. _(throws another hot dog)_ DIDN'T YOU!?.. _(pours blue)_ Here's my frustration! BUCKY!

Dementia: _(still recording)_

Trevor: How about THIS Bucky.. Always pissed that I _(pours yellow)_ I always wet the bed!.. It's not my fau- I have a disorder! My tubes are all screwed!.. _(pours green)_ Could never have the money to fix it, huh mommy!?.. YOU COULD OF HELPED ME MOM! YOU COULD OF HELPED ME!.. _(pours blue for Bucky)_ I always use to say "no it's just sweat"! But you knew! You knew it was urine!

Dementia: _(tries not to laugh)_

Trevor (clearly having a mental breakdown): Oh we got so much money.. Why dad did you make me eat ( _throws Puffed Rice on the painting)_ PUFFED RICE!.. PUFFED RICE ISN'T RICE KRISPIES, DAD!

Trevor (grabs fruit cup): Never let me eat fruit either! Cause daddy says you are what you eat, and daddy didn't raise no _(throws fruit cup)_ FRUIT!

Dementia: _(still recording)._

Trevor: SCREW YOU DAD! (grabs knife) SCREW YOU! (stabs painting) I WANT THE PUPPY! (stab) BUCKY! (stab) BUCKY! (stab) BUCKY! _(screams in this heavens)_

Dementia (stops recording): Thanks Trevor. Really made my day.

Trevor: _(crying)_. Spots!

Dementia (pats him on the back): There there.

* * *

 **Despite all my jokes. Maybe Trevor DOES need therapy..**

 **And not Friedlander, a REAL therapist..**


	33. Chapter 33

LATER THAT EVENING:

While Liz is combing her hair in her bedroom. Ogden bursts though the wall, jump scare style. And reveals to be around the size of Smaug from Lord of the Rings.

"I was looking for you" Ogden said sadistiically. Liz screams and tries to run but is grabbed by Ogden. But he drops her shortly after as he lets a scream of agony. He's been shot.

"Hands off!" Alucard cried, in a serious tone.

"Well, well, Verona brought her _pet_." Ogden laughed, clearly unintimated by Alucard.

Liz, who was dropped, crawls behind Alucard.

"Laugh all you want. I'm still gonna kill you." Alucard said, still pointing the gun.

Ogden laughs.

"Bring it Dracula!"

"Come on dragon man. Are you going to fight or are you going to r-

Ogden slams Alucard into a wall. And Alucard punches Ogden in the face in response.

Liz sneaks away.

* * *

After a long fight.

Alucard grabs his one of his large pistolks shooting the dragon hundreds of time, not caring if it's actually working.

Ogden: *laughs and the bullets pop out of him* I'm a reptilian god. Did you really think that would help!

"No, but it's a distracton" Alucard said.

"Distra-

Alucard shoves his have into Odgen's chest, but the dragon cuts Alucard's hand off with his claws. Alucard screams in pain.

But remembering he's a vampire, Alucard releases the mass of writhing black and orange shadowy matter, that's inside him and sometimes Seras. Stabbing Ogden with it. Various times.

Ogden rips out his own bone, stabbing Alucard in the neck with it. Alucard screams in agony again.

Ogden burns Alucard with his fire breath and rips his head off.

"Obviously that didn't kill you.. But it takes a while till you heal from decapitation.. The distraction I need" Ogden sauid as Alucard's body set itself on fire.. Alucard didn't have much time to prepare for the the fight. So Ogden got lucky.

Next time Ogden won't beat him so easily.

Eitherway, he goes to find Liz before Alucard can regenerate.

But before he can move on, Deadpool blocks his path. We all know what Wade looks like by now, so no need to describe him. Other than he's in full costume.

"Not so fast.. That was my boss. Now I don't get paid!.. (pulls out his duel swords) TIME TO MAKE CHIM-FUCKING-CHONGAS!"

Annoyed, Ogden swings his claws, but Deadpool teleports a few feet away from it.

"Missed me!"

Ogden swings again.

Deadpool (teleports): Whooopobbobb!

Ogden swings again, Deadpool teleports onto Ogden's face.

"KA-SLICE!" Wade shouted and swinged both swords onto his face.

Ogden: AHHHHH!"

Wade teleports off.

The pattern continues.

Deadpool (though his many teleportations): Whoop-whoop-whoopobbobb!

"Yo, every had eye scream?" Wade asked, grabbing his pistol.

Ogden: Don't you mean ice cre-

Ogden screams in pain as Wade shoots him in the eye.

Ogden: YOU FUCKER!

Wade: Yeah, the names Wade Wilson, and now you di-

Ogden angrily squashes him Deadpool, and scrapes him into the ground.

Wade: ... Well, this may take me a while.

Ogden: Good. _(continues his search for Liz)_.


	34. Chapter 34

Later on, Ogden corners Liz in a hall. Liz tries to shoot some magic at him, but the dragon grabs her before she can.

But than he is once more shot. But it bounches off his scale. He turns to see Seras with her yellow Hellsing uniform. With the brown gloves and white leg stockings.. She wears a lot of leg stockings.

Suddenly Ogden grabs Seras. Holding her in one hand . Liz the other.

"You must be Seras.. I been looking for you." Ogden said.

Seras: ... Why?

"I been wanting to take Alucard for a long time.. Try some expiriments on him.. But I'm not powerful enough to take him. I'm too old.. So I'm settling with his old accomplish.. AKA. You." Ogden explained.

Seras: (gulps).

Suddenly Carly runs in with a rocket Launcer Deadpool somehow had.

Carly: GET AWAY FROM SER-

Ogden swings his tail, knocking her violently into a wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Nice try human." Ogden laughed, and he flies off with the hostages.


	35. Chapter 35

The next day, in Ogden's cave.

Seras forced to wear sexy white lingerie.

"Is this really nesseary?" She groans, chained to a pole like in the first saw movie. But referring to her clothes.

"Not really, but's fun to look at" Ogden said pervertly.

I don't have much discription on Ogden. Except he's a huge, scary dragon.

Seras flips him off. Ogden laughs and turns to Liz.

Liz: *trapped inside a crystal ball barely big enough for her to stand in* I honestly don't know who's having it worse. Me or Seras.

"A good question." Ogden said, and flicks the crystal ball, causing a loud ringing sound.

Liz grabs her ears and screams in agony.

Seras: HEY! (tries to run at him, but the chain traps her there)/

Ogden: Save your energy Mrs Victoria.. And what do you think of my treasure?

Seras: Why am I here!?

Ogden: Your the perfect gimmi pig for some expirements I've been working on..

Seras: Than why the clothes?

Ogden: That part is just for _my pleasure._

Seras (groans): Perfect.

Liz: Father! Leave her alone!

Ogden: *turns to Liz* That's Master Ogden to you my dear. And fret not, I'll be tending to you shortly.. *back to Seras* As I said earlier.. I could never be able to capture Alucard at this age.. So I'll settle for his younger, more attractive, accomplish.. I would say this won't hurt.. But.. It probably will.

Seras: What are you going to do?

Ogden: Your find out a later.. Right now let me talk to Liz.

Seras: *gulps*

Ogden: *turns to Liz and licks his lips* Now for "you"

Liz: Why do you even want me?

Ogden: Because you belong to me, but your mother stole you away.

Liz: I'm glad she did!

Ogden: Ha! Do you even know why she did?

Liz: Because your a sadistic asshole!

Ogden: Because she was jealous of you.

Liz: How stupid do you think I am!?

Ogden: Would you like to see the contract she signed?

Liz: ... Yes

Ogden: *summons it and shows it to her*

One line reads that the mother of the child will recieve nothing in return.

Ogden: Your mother was so impulsive when she was younger. She actually signed this without reading the fine print.

Liz: I'm still getting that your an asshole.

Ogden: Maybe I am. I gave her the choice, but she didn't listen. Instead she stole you away and left an entire dimension is disarray. Most of my people are dead as a result.

Liz: Wait, what?

Ogden: I couldn't let her stay, because my people feared her. You were different. You were born there so they would have been far more accepting. The dimension needed a queen to rule it. I chose you.

Liz: You could of just. You know.. Talked to her

Ogden: Pffft, what am I, Dr Phil?

Seras: (annoyed) Wow.. Just wow

Ogden: Think she'd talk to me after everything? Ha! Most of my people are dead because of her. There's no forgiving that.

Liz: ... I don't know how to feel

Ogden: I warned her of the consequences and she didn't heed them. All she cared about was keeping you.

Liz: Yeah, almost like she's my "mother"

Ogden: I understand that. But I also tried to make her understand a bigger responsibility.

Liz: By trapping me and my friend Seras, here like rats?

Ogden: Well she's more of an experimental thing. Don't worry, nothing I do with her will be permanent. As for you though, what happens to you will depend on what you do from here.

Liz: From the clothes.. It seems like something "else" might be planned for her.

Mar 18Ogden: And that'll depend on what YOU do as well.

Seras: What?!

Ogden: I was talking to my daughter.

Seras: Well, you were talking about me though.

Ogden: And you can speak when spoken too.

Liz: You don't have to be a dick.

Ogden: I'm just very frustrated. It's been a long 400 years just to get you back and I needed some leverage in the meantime. I need you Liz, so that you can save what's left of my people. They'll die if you can't help them.

Liz: Like I give a shit.

Ogden: *rakes his claws across the surface of the crystal ball* You say that now, but in time you'll understand. In the meantime, I hope Seras can handle everything.

Liz: She's a tough cookie

Ogden: We'll see. In the meantime though *places a claw tip to the ball and freezes Liz in place* Stick around.

Liz: *can't move a joint or even blink* Ow

Ogden: *lies down before her and watches her* In the meantime, I have to think of what to do with you. But first, maybe more approriate clothing. That's hardly something for a queen to wear.

Seras: ... (raises hand to ask a question)

Ogden: Yes Seras? You may speak.

Seras: Your not into "incest" are you? I don't wanna see that shit, if you are.

Ogden: *laughs* I'm a God. Have you ever heard the legends of ancient Greece?

Seras: No

Ogden: Lots and lots of incest there. Zeus and his sisters had many kids together.

Seras: Dear god, this is gonna be worse than I thought!

Ogden: Your so cute when your grossed out.. Perhaps your just excited for the expirements to start.. (unhooks Seras) Well so am I.

Seras: Huh? What the?

Ogden: _(pulls her to expirement lab)_

Liz: *beats on the side of the ball* Leave her alone!

Seras: ... Are you gonna rape me?

Ogden: That'll depend.

Seras: On if I fail?

Ogden: On if I'm disappointed in the experiment.

Seras: So.. yes

Ogden: More of a "maybe"

* * *

IN LAB:

Ogden leads Seras to a chair with a tv infront of it. Ogden: now, sit your pretty vampire self onto that machne

Seras: *gulps* Okay fine. *does so*

Ogden: _(Clamps appear around Sera's wrists and ankles and some wires with suction cup attach to her head)_ Now.. Watch the tv.

Will Farrel of all people appears on the tv.

Farrel: Hi Seras! My name's Little Cletus and I'm here to tell you a few things about Verona, ok?

Seras: (nervous) O -Okay

Farrel: So you think you know Verona? Trust her? Follow her every command?

Seras: *nods*

Farrel: She tell you about the dead village?

Seras: Well... no.

Farrel: She killed a whole town of dragons in her mission to save Liz!.. But Liz belongs to Ogden! Here she'll be happy.. With Verona she will not!.. She'll be a queen.. _"what's in it for me?"_ your probably asking.. You'll be her number 2.. Your get your own seat of power!.. Doesn't that sound fun!?

Seras: Well.. Yes.. But... I swore loyalty.

Farrel: Too who? Someone who'll probably throw you under the bus if given the choice

Seras: Why would she-

Farrel: You can help us police girl.. _(face turns evil)_ You can KILL Verona!

Seras: WHAT!? *gets zapped by the machine on her head*

Farre: *hyno spin* She's a bad lady! *dead dragon picture* Bad lady! *dead dragon picture* BAD, LADY!

Seras (resisting: No. She did nothing wrong.

TV shows a dead family of dragons.

Seras: No! NOOO! MAKE IT STOP!

Farrel: Renounce Verona, Kill her, join Ogden and serve Liz.

Seras: NO! (gets zapped again)

Farrel: Your Verona's friend. You can get close to her.. Can KILL HER!

Farrel: (stronger hyno spin) Kill Verona! (repeats 4 times)

Seras: (brainwashed) Kill... Verona.. Kill Verona!

Farrel: Do it.. And we will give the seat next to Liz

Seras: Yes. I will.

Farrel: You won't be a queen.. But your be the next best thing

Seras: I'll gladly serve.

Ogden: (unhooks her) So.. What's the objective?

Seras: kill Verona.

Ogden: That's a good slave.


	36. Chapter 36

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

Ogden sents a small horde of cliche looking demons, horns and all, to attack Verona's castle. Lead by the most human looking one. Folas.

During the battle. Alucard gives Carly a shotgun, _"It's silver cross melted exploding shells with blessed powder."_

"You sold me at _'exploding"_ Carly giggled.

* * *

As everyone faught Folas and his group. Folas breaks Sally's arm. Packie, having new demon powers. Rips Folas enough that his body is turned into a pink mist. Sally oddly more pleased than frightened.

* * *

Carly shoots one, and it literary explodes. Making her laugh in joy. Her darker side is _LOVING_ all this bloodshed.

* * *

Even Sachi manages to get at least 2 head shots with Pinkie's Colt 32. But she almost instantly ran out of bullets. Alucards promises to make her more tomarrow.

Ariena, not having a gun, stays behind her, being a look out.

* * *

Using the battle as a distraction, Seras is a few miles away with a large sniper rifle, hiding underneath a bush. And has a perfect shot at Verona. Will Farrel's words repeating in her head. Reluntantely she pulls the trigger. But it misses Verona by inches due to Seras's nervous shaking of the gun. Sure must of been a lot. Seras Victoria is a 100 percent accurate shooter. Even as a human cop, she was at least 80 percent.

Verona plays dead. Seras. Not thinking straight enough to even check the body. Takes a photo and flies back to Ogden, byye turning into a misty substance.

* * *

LATER THAT SAME EVENING:

Ogden: (looks at photo) ... Nope.. She was faking it.. Have to keep trying Police Girl.

Seras: ... I really hate doing this.

Ogden: You're going to have to get over that.

Seras: I know, bu...

Ogden: I know it's hard dearie.. But remember your reward. *puts crown on her head, to keep as motivation*

Seras: *breaths in and out* Fine..

* * *

THAT NIGHT, 8:06 PM:

"I need you to stay in my room tonight.. Try to stay awake all night.. I'm convinced someone is out to kill me, I heard a sniper shot during the battle earlier."

"Fine Mrs Verona.. But can I least get night vison goggles?" Carly asked, keeping the shotgun with explosive shells.

"Of coarse." Verona said, puttin night vision goggles on Carly's head.

"Sit on that chair, and watch for anything suspicious.. I'll give you 20 dollars.. I know it's not much, but it's all I can spare." Verona said.

"Sure.. But I'll probably be grumpy tomarrow morning." Carly said.

"You can use my bed all day tomarrow.. Your be amazed how comfy it is." Verona giggled, and playfully patted Carly ontop of the head. Carly allows her to do so. Not finding much reason to get angry at it.

Carly, shotgun in hand. Sits on the chair. Just a wooden one, as if pulled from a kitchen table.

Her shotgun is one of those pump sawed offs. Painted blue cameo.


	37. Chapter 37

2:40 AM:

Verona is seen sleeping peacefully in her bed. Carly is still keeping guard. at least 4 empty coffee plastic cups, but even than she is barely awake. Constantly willing herself not to fall asleep. But eventually she does.. Sort of.

Dressed in all black, including her ski mask. Seras creeps inside, her beautiful blue eyes shine in the dark. But so does the sharp blade from the large knife she is holding.

Seras stands over the sleeping Verona.

"... I'm sorry." Seras said, and raises the knife.. But as she stares down at the peaceful Verona. She begins struggling. Even tearing up.

 _'Come on Seras! Come on!'_ Seras cried in her head.

However, Seras hears a shotgun click from behind her.

Seras begins to turn around but before she can see the shooter. Her head literary explodes by a gunshot.

Verona screams in fright and instantly wakes up.

Seras, headless, is still alive for 5 seconds, her hands feeling for her head.

But than Seras falls backwards, landing on her back.. Dead.

"Take that, you demon fuck!" Carly cried, again cocking the shotgun.

Sadly, Carly never had the chance to see Seras's distintive blue eyes.. All she saw was a black figure holding a knife on Verona.. And Carly has been trained by Johnny to _"shoot first, ask questions later."_

Dash runs in with a baseball bat.

"ARE WE UNDER ATTACK!?"

"No.. One of those demon things tried to stealth kill Verona.. I blew it's brains out" Carly said, proudly.

"Yeah.. Literary." Dash teased playfully.

"Well..Thank you Carly.. Here's your promised 20 dollars.. I don't think I'll need you after this.. Head to bed. You earned it." Verona said. Looking at the body, as if trying to figure out if it looks famliar.

"Okay.. Good night Verona." Carly said, heading to her bedroom.

* * *

 **I posted stories with.. Hoyt killing Packie.. Governor raping Pinkie.. Jeff shooting a 3 year old girl in the face.. Even predicted Alpha killing Michael..**

 **Yet Carly unknowing murdering Seras. Is sadder than ALL of that.. Least to me.. Cause it mght of been avoided if Carly wasn't so trigger happy. No doubt from all the coffee she's been drinking..**

 **On the bright side.. Seras obviously comes back later. She's a big character..**

 **Still though.. _Dark_.. **


	38. Chapter 38

A few days later, Verona places the decapitated, dead, Seras on a expiriment table to see who it was. But once she finds out. Verona is shocke, understandably.

"Well.. Who was it?" Carly asked anxiously.

"Uhh.. Nobody.. Just some goon." Verona said.

"You sure becau-"

"You look tired. How about you use my bed." Verona said, trying to get rid of her before she sees. Carly, not responding, senses this, and heads to Verona's bed. Deciding it's probably best she doesn't ask.. She knows she won't like the answer.

* * *

Veron, examining Seras's body. Straps her to a machine that would slowly return Seras to her life _(and a painless drug to take away the brainwash or whatever Ogden used on her)_.

Verona also finds the Will Farrel hypnotic video. And comes to the correct conculsion, that Seras was only a distraction while Ogden manliplates and corrupts Liz. And Verona is already short on time. So she heads to one of the rooms.

* * *

Alucard: *prepares sandwich* Alright deer meat. Prepare to have a vampire shallow you. *prepares bite when Verona bursts in*

Verona: We have a mission

Alucard: But I'm eating!

"Ogden has Liz.. He already manliplated Seras into assasinating me. He told her about the village. Twisted it into seeming like I murdered all of them.. It's only gonna get worse." Verona said.

"Alright, fine.. I want a rematch with that prick anyway." Alucard said, grabbing a anti tank rifle. Giving it to Liz. As she's the weaker of the to. Alucard grabs his duel pistols.

* * *

 **Reminder.. Verona and Alucard are some kind of couple.. But not overly open about it.. Least not to the public.**


	39. Chapter 39

In a dream, Seras is back in the Hellsing days. A few parts with Major.. Considering she never got over him. As she's in a small coma as she recovers.

* * *

 _The first flashback. Is hen the Queen of England called Iscariot and Hellsing to an emergency. During which, Schrödinger appeared lterary out of nowher, with a communicator that allowed the Major to speak with his gathered foes._

 _He calmly mocked both Integra and Maxwell, claiming that Millennium had no true goals and questioning the sanity of a God that would allow "madmen" like himself to exist. During this he also orders his zombie army to attack and eat a hostage, seemingly just to scare his enemies._

 _He ended the conversation by declaring war on England, claiming that it was only the beginning of a global conflict the likes of which no one had ever seen._

* * *

 _Next flashback is of Major's death._

 _Major calmly faced Integra Hellsing and challenged her to kill him, stating that she was destined to be his slayer._

 _After killing the Captain, Seras joined Integra and attacked the Major with her Harkonnen cannon, but the powerful shots barely cracked the glass wall. The Major wryly lamented that the Doctor had done too good of a job, seemingly disappointed._

 _Seras, very determined, pulled an 88 mm flak cannon from the armory beneath them. This pleased Major as the enormous gun proved strong enough to shatter the shield, hit the Major, and punch through the wall of the zeppelin in the process._

 _As the smoke cleared, the Major lay on the ground with most of his left side blown off, revealing his cyborg nature. Integra claimed this meant he was a monster, but the Major insisted that he was still a human because he had retained his own will and mind._

 _Drawing a small pistol from his coat, he again challenged Integra, asking her to "make war" with him. He repeatedly fired at his advancing foe without success, but finally managed to shoot her in the left eye as she shot him in the forehead. Despite this, the Major died with a smile, happy that he had finally managed to shoot something._

 _He died saying "this was a good war.. A fine war."_

* * *

 _Next she has a flashback of_ _Seras eating at Cluckin Bell for diner. As she didn't have much money at her time at Los Santos, but prefers it over Burgershot._

 _She also slept in the guest room of Carly's and Johnny's apartment. As she wasn't planning on staying long anyway. And she didn't. Only a week and a half. She playfully mooched off Carly. Sense Seras only had the 60 dollars she tucked in her old old cop uniform. And most of that was spend on her hoodie and sweat pants. So she could try to fit in more._

 _Trevor finds her, and he tries to intimate her, because Carly is gone, and he needs a new "playmate"._

 _Seras never reacts to him. Just continues eating her burger._

 _Eventually Trevor gets bored by her lack of reaction, and simply leaves._


	40. Chapter 40

**Alucard is the cover again.. Focus on him for a bit..**

 **Deciding to do a Alucard flashback.. I don't think I ever really shown WHY the heroes are lucky to have Alucard on they're side.. And why Carly is best to stay on Alucard's good side.. I don't even know what she and the others even think of Alucard.. But I guess I'll think of that later..**

* * *

 _I'll do Luke's death.. But.. It's all over youtube. Everyone knows about t.. I'll do a less talked about scene.. What he does to that Swat team that had no idea what they were getting themselves into.._

* * *

 _Alucard and Seras had checked into a hotel at Berlin. While Alucard is alone. A large SWAT team bursts in. Guns drawn. Alucard does nothing, just smirks at them. But in return the Swat team opens fire. Blowing him to millions of pieces. But Alucard was not dead, though he allowed them to think he was for a small moment._

 _"Dogs.. That was a very good try, but..."_

 _Alucard fully regenerates, appearing more as a shadowy substance. Which is often hinted to be his true form. His human form just what he chooses to be viewed as._

 _The Swat team are all frozen with fear._

 _"I can not be killed by dogs! It takes a MAN to destory a MONSTER!" Alucard cried smugly, and he attacks. But not with guns, with his fangs. Decatating, and tearing apart all the soldiers. Till there's one left, who tries to flee but Alucard magically locks the door._

 _"Y -YOUR A MONSTER!" The frightened man said, sitting in the corner, with a pistol._

 _"Yes. People keep calling me that.. And who are you soldier to stand against me? A man? A dog?.. A monster?" Alucard said, slowly approaching him. Smiling he does in the cover photo._

 _The soldier shoots himself instead of dying by Alucard. Alucard himself is angered by this, believing it's the cowards way out._

 _Seras comes out, to see the mass of corpses._

 _"W -What have you done!?"_

 _"What does it look like." Alucard said dryly._

 _"B -But these people.. They are just humans." Seras said quitely._

 _"Your point is?" Alucard asked coldly._

 _"THESE PEOPLE ARE HUMAN BEIN-"_

 _Alucard angrily grabs her by the shirt and lifts her up._

 _"I no longer care WHAT these things are!_ _They came here to try and kill us! It no matters what they are. Now they must die! They will be slotted; corpses, let rotten in their graves like filth. This is just the way it is. This is what has to be done! And no one has the power to change that-not god, the devil or you!"_

 _"I know.. But they're ju..."_

 _Alucard pauses._

 _"... It's just the way it is" Alucard said quitely, dropping her onto the ground._

* * *

 _Alucard heads outside the room, casually walking past the armed human soldiers pointing guns at him. All will laughing to himself, quitely and sadistically. Panicked, the soldiers open fire. But Alcuard easily shoots back with his duel pistols. Easily massacring the Swat team. Who become more and more frightened._

* * *

 _Swat soldier (voice from radio): We're stuck on the top floor! Send help! Somebody! ANYBODY! HE'S A MONSTER! Oh god, it's like hell! HQ! GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! Help us! PLEASE GOD, HELP US!_

* * *

 _The remaining soldiers run to the elivator. Alucard grabs one who couldn't make it, biting his head off, than roaring at them, the blood still in his mouth._

 _The soldiers close the door. But Alucard hynotises one of them to leaving the door open. Desperate to get out of there. One soldier straight up shoots the hynotised team mate, and they throw him to Alucard as they desperately try to close the door. The lone soldier is coldly excuted by Alucard before he opens the elivator on the others, mockingly saying, "open sesame"_

 _The soldiers all stare at him in shock and fear._

 _"Good work soldiers.. Now. Good night!" Alucard cried, and opens fire, killing them off view but we do hear their screams of agony._


	41. Chapter 41

The next day Carly overheard that Verona and Alucard are gonna go get Liz back from Ogyden. Getting maybe a little cocky. Carly packed her bags and hurries to help. But Alucard himself blocks her door. Carly gives a startled shriek.

"You scared me" She chuckled. But doesn't he reply. Nor does he move.

"... Your not stopping me" Carly said, quickly putting the pieces together.

"Your die out there Carly."

"No I can handle myself."

"You killed some weak mooks.. And than you got lucky, and killed a brainwashed Seras.. You never had a REAL fight."

"... I killed Seras?"

"Yes.. They didn't want you to know.. But that person you shot.. That was Sera's., you shot Seras" Alucard said, not excatly the most _sensitive_ about this things like this.

Carly doesn't reply.

"Seras was the only reason your here. She saw something in you.. But not me.. And so far you haven't proven yourself much.. And I don't want you shooting Liz by mistake." Alucard mocked, unaware how insensitive that is.

"You can be a real prick sometimes." Carly groaned.

"Maybe.. But you don't think very clearly Carly. Your too trigger happy" Alucard said, coldly.

"I didn't know it was her!" Carly cried angrily.

"Exactly my point. Your too careless." Alucard said dryly.

"FUCK YOU!" Carly screamed angrily smashing a beer bottle onto Alucard. Who barely reacts, and regenerates the wound.

Alucard sighs annoyedly, and he pokes her, which causes her to go flying a few feet in her room. Alucard closing and locking the door.

"This is for your own good Carly" Alucard said, and he leaves.

"Packie, unlock Carly after I leave." Alucard said.

 _Packie (voice): Sure boss!_

* * *

 **Before you call Alucard a insensitive assholr.. Keep in mind. He's 598 years old.. And after leaving Hellsing, his only understanding of current years, is from his half human half demon, girlfriend..**


	42. Chapter 42

**A perfect theme for most of the battles in this story would be BEASTIE BOYS - INTERGLACTIC**

 **Also. Changed my mind about Deadpool being in this.. It's already hard enough keeping track of all the characters..**

* * *

Verona convinces Alucard into bringing Dash, who as you may remember is part demon now. As Verona sees protentical in her. Alucard doesn't like arguing with Verona so doesn't say anything. Just lets her come.

* * *

The three reach outside of Ogden's cave.

"Watch yourself Dash. We're probably gonna be out numbered.. Just stay close. And stay calm" Verona said. Alucard giving Verona a powerful gun. Similar to what Seras used in the fiirst episode. But smaller.

"Sure V" Dash Lucia replied.

* * *

Meanwhile. Packie, with new wings from the demon powers Liz intentionally infected him with, if you remember. Flew Carly and himself to Liberty City.

"Why didn't we go to LS?"

"It would be too awkward seeing Amanda, after I called her a bitch and that I want Seras to be my mom.. I think it got to her." Carly admitted.

"Right.. So why Cluckin Bell?"

"Well.. Turns out it was Seras's favorite place.. And even though it was a accident, I still wanna make up for it. Verona said she's alive." Carly said.

"Really? Cluckin?"

"Yeah. She likes crispy chicken burgers.. Burger shot doesn't have those." Carly said.

"Fine. But you owe me 20 bucks." Packie said playfully.


	43. Chapter 43

**I like the photo of Seras better.. So sticking too it..**

* * *

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _During the night of Seras's death. Sachi on the other hand. Is wondering though the cave/house. She got a little lost on her way to her bedroom. When suddenly one of Fola's demon soldiers grabs her, covering her mouth so she won't scream._

 _Sachi kicks it, and grabs the revolver from Pinkie, but it was still empty._

 _Sachi gulps. Knowing that she's trapped now._

 _"What do you want from me?" Sachi asked nervously._

 _"Nothing really.. I just wanna kill something." The demon said, pulling out a knife._

 _Sachi tries to crawl away._

 _The demon slowly approaches, but Alucard appears behind him, shoving his hand though it from behind like that scene from Resident Evil 5. Alucard than grabs his arm around the demon's face, snapping it's neck._

 _"... T -Thanks." Sachi said, a little frightened by HOW the demon was killed._

 _Alucard doesn't reply. Just helps her up._

 _"... You shouldn't be out here alone" Alucard said, dryly._

 _Sachi asjks Alucard to walk her to her bedroom. He does so._

 _But along the way they hear the gunshot from Verona's room._

 _"What what that!?" Sachi cried._

 _"You just go to bed. I'll check it out" Alucard said._

 _Not wanting to argue, Sachi does so._

 _"Oh, and here are your new bullets" Alucard said, giving her six more blessed bullets for the revolver._

* * *

 _After chapter 41:_

 _"Weren't you kinda hard on her?" Verona asked._

 _"Carly was getting too over-confident.. It will get her killed." Alucard said, deadpan._

 _"Well, she's only human Alucard."_

 _"I know. But that's all the more reason to stop her doing something stupid.. Los Santos has made her too trigger happy.. She already shot Seras. What could be next." Alucard said._

 _"Hmm.. Maybe your right." Verona said._


	44. Chapter 44

_Meanwhile:_

 _We see the set of deleted story, **UNLIKEY HEROES:**_

 _Jason (HardRocker21): I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ABONDONED US!_

 _Sarah (BalorBabe): Yeah.. This is a unjustice that can't b- (sees butterfly) Ohh, pretty (chases it)_

 _Jimmy Tatro: You think YOUR upset.. This was the only story on this site that involves me as a major character!.. Or a character AT ALL!_

 _Connor (Howl of a Werewolf): Yeah! What a dick move. Almost as dicky as cutting us off midsente-_

* * *

"Mom- Seras! Your alive!" Carly cried excitedly hugging Seras.

"... Yes" Seras said, not sure how else to reply. Neither of them wanting to bring up the whole _Carly shooting her_ thing. As Seras probably was told by Alucard. Considering his whole "tough love" thing.

"I got you that Cluckin Bell you like" Carly said, holding up the take out bag.

"Oh. That's so sweet.. Thank you" Seras replied.


	45. Chapter 45

**Alucard is decided to be protrayed much more seriously than in the beginning chapters. Due to more serious nature I'm going over the orginal comedy of this story.. But the story still has my common comedy _moments_ to help lighten it up..**

* * *

After a long extensive battle thoughout Ogden's liar, which is probably a giant cave. Alucard, Verona and Dash fight though more of those cliche red demons. Most of them throwing tridant spears. But a couple have MicroSMG's.

Alucard is using his duel pistols to kill a bunch of them. Easily massacring them.

Dash and Verona easily shooting though them as well. Helped by Dash's new powers. She even turns into a wolf again. Controlled this time.

* * *

Eventually Verona finds Ogden, guarding a tied up Liz who he's trying to brainwash.

Verona shoots at him. But his scales block the shots.

"MOM!"

"You knew this was gonna happen Verona.. She was never meant to stay _your_ daughter" Ogden said coldly.

"Bullshit! I literary brought her into this world! SHE'S MINE!" Verona cried, shooting at his face, which isn't bullet proof.. Assumably.. Because he dodges it this time.

Ogden violently respondes by punching her really hard, and she smashes painfully into a wall. Bleeding from the back of the head.

Verona doesn't reply, and too weak to fight on.

"Should of done this years ago" Ogden said and prepares to kill her this time, but unfortantely for the villainous Dragon, Alucard appears, angrily ripping off his tail.

"AHHHHH!"

"STOP HURTING MY GIRL!" Alucard screamed, he often has a creepy echo in his voice when he screams.

"You again!?" Ogden said. Still in pain.

"Yeah, and you won't get off so easy this time"

"... (gulps). She killed my people Alucard.. When you were killing the Terks. She was killing dragon families. Sh-"

"Ohh. I know all about that.. I just don't give a fuck." Alucard said.

"Bu-"

"Besides. Arthur's dead. Interga's dead.. Lke hell is SHE gonna be dead!.. NOW DIE YOU HEARTLESS FUCK!" Alucard screamed, and literary rips out Ogden's heart. His hand strong enough to punch though the dragon scales.

"Get it. Heartless" Alucard teased.

"AHH! GIVE IT BACK!" Ogden panicked.

"Naaa" Alucard said and literary crushes it in his hand. Blood splashing everywhere.

Ogden tries to reply, but all he can do is pant. And falls down dead.

Alucard uses his powers to set the body on fire. Later keeping the ashes in a box. Which he keeps in his bedroom for safe keeping.

He than unties Liz. Who in a brainwashed state. Expresses anger at Ogden's death. But Alucard quite literary slaps her out of it. Though feeling bad about it, which may seem serprising considering his relationship to Carly making him seem insensitive.. But to be fair. He only met Carly for a few weeks. Knew Liz and Verona for 6 years. And Liz became like a daughter.. Not sure if he feels that about Liz in Hardrockers roleplay. But does here..

Either he's tough love to Carly, because she's one of the weakest characters in this semi-ultimate universe.. Or he doesn't actually care about Carly yet..

What YOU guys think?


	46. Chapter 46

Meanwhile back at Los Santos. Trevor Phillips is seen in a bank with a money bag. And another bag over his face. Couldn't find a mask so had to improvise.

"Alright! Put the money in the bag! PUT IT IN!"

"Uhh, sir, your facing the wrong way." Said the bank teller with a bored voice.

"Oh" Trevor said, and turns over. And turns the bag around, he forgot to use the side with the eye holes.

"ALRIGHT, SHOW ME THE MONEY!"

"Will that be checking over saving, sir?" Asked the bank teller.

 _Dementia is the bankground, sneaking over the vault with a C4. She's seen wearing a gorilla mask. Trevor's gorilla mask from the truck heist. He gave her it._

"Uhh, savings." Trevor said.

"Can I see some ID?"

"Uhh sure" Trevor said, giving the Teller his ID, which is shown to belong to Steve Heines. But Trevor taping a picture of himself over Steve.

Dementia returns in the back, and gives T a thumbs up. Trevor gives her one back while the Teller isn't looking.

"Sir, we are showing a balance of zero dollars and zero cents in this account." The bank teller said.

"Really?" Trevor asked.

The teller nodes.

"Oh well, this was just a distraction anyway." Trevor said.

"Distract-"

Suddenly the vault explodes, having been set to explode in 30 seconds.

Bank Teller: Uhh.. You know we need that money rig-

Trevor (knocks him unconscious): So do we.

Unknown to Trevor, the Teller already pulled the silent alarm when the vault exploded.

* * *

Being GTA. The cops were already out there waiting for them.

Dementia, not being prepared this time, becomes scared. But Trevor kisses her and drives off, them chasing him. Reluntately Dementia drives her recently bought/stolen dirt bike to the safe house.

* * *

 **As I said before.. I gave Trevor the relationship cause he kinda diserves to finally have something "good" in his life... Maybe he won't be so villainous.**


	47. Chapter 47

Later on, Trevor rejoins with Dementia in the safehouse, covered in blood.

"5 stars ain't nothing" Trevor said, referring to the cops.

"How did you do that so fast? It's only been an hour?" Dementia asked.

"Funny story, tell you there.. Stiill got the mola?" Trevor asked.

"Yep, half a million in cash, lost some when I ran to the car." Dementia said.

"Good.. So what do you need it for?" Trevor asked.

"I don't remember, but the heist was fun." Dementia admitted.

"I got one." Trevor said.

* * *

"I think I owe you an apology Carly" Alucard said, referring to when he rudely treated her a few chapters ago.

"It's okay. Seras told me that you never learned proper compassion, so I'll let it go" Carly admitted.

Suddenly Trevor and Dementa literary teleport in.

Somehow Trevor used the money on a teleporting device, much to Carly's annoyance. Though they also brought Michael, which did give her some comfort.

"Alucard, would I be completely out of line to ask you to shoot him?" Carly asked, referring to Trevor.

"He doesn't strike me as a threat." Alucard replied.

"Give him time" Sally replied.

"Hey, I just wanted to check up on my friends.. Where's the vampire?"

"She's still recovered from being shot in a.. Attack" Carly said.

Trevor tries not to smirk, considering he and Seras not being on overly good terms. Mostly from her lack of any real fear of the nan, fear has always been how he controlled most people.

"Whatever, we could use the backup anyway.. We may have more enemies down the line" Verona said.


	48. Chapter 48

_Black Hat: So your her new boyfriend?_

 _Trevor: No need to be jealous._

 _Black Hat: Not jealous.. Annoyed.. I don't like love! I'm evil!.. No affection in villainous! So take this! (throws the repulsive flower on Trevor. But having access to T's thoughts, it flees away)._

 _Black Hat: I.. This is weird.._

 _Trevor: When can I kill people?_

 _Black hat: Your not all curious about what happened?_

 _Trevor: What I'm curious about is how a evil genius actually thought they could corrupt "Trevor Phillips."_

 _Black Hat: Hmm.. How interesting._

 _Trevor (sarcastically): What you gonna do? Study me?_

* * *

 _Trevor is hooked to a device, Black Hat taking notes._

 _Trevor: I hate my life._

* * *

Dementia gets waken up by Liz.

"I said we have more training for you two today." Liz said.

"Fine.. Fine" Dementia groans.

"But you woke me up before it got interesting." She groaned.


	49. Chapter 49

**BalorBabe gave of the idea of using Black Hat more.. Only things I know of Villainous are the clips HardRocker21 sends. Or wiki pages.. But I have the basic idea of him.. He'll be fun..**

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER:

Carly finds a stray cat, she conviently names Jade and is petting him.

What seems to be young Seras, approaches her. A black outfit.

"Hello.. It is I. Sarah. The vampire."

"I thought it was pronounced Seras?"

"... It is.. I was testing you.. Carly."

Carly doesn't responde.

"Think you can let in? Carly De Santa?"

Carly (falls for it): Sure.. Just let me feed Jade.

Jade: (meow) (growls at Seras).

Carly (crouches down, pets Jade): It's okay, Jade.. _(babytalk):_ Who's a good cat, yes you are, yes you are!

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Screamed Seras and rips off her face revealing it was Black Hat wearing a mask. He's been secretly following Carly most of the day, trying to figure out who she was, as she seemed the easiest to trick.

Carly gasps.

"Your that evil guy!"

"Yes! all this time I thought _I_ was the master of torture! But that! That's just not fair!"

"... I -I like cats" Carly said nervously.

"I know.. It's so damn cute. IT'S DISGUESTING!"

Carly doesn't responde, but has a confused face to herself.

"Anyway.. I was gonna steal back Dementia so she can continue to be under my passive/aggressive, manipulative, dictatorship."

Carly: Thought you gave her away. What made you change your mind?

Black Hat: When I realized I need my whole crew..

"Well, she's over you.. She's with Trevor.. Only thing he seems to love, without a interior motive." Carly said, slightly smiling to herself at saying that.

"Yeah.. Sickening.. I was gonna leave him on Mars.. The planet!" Black Hat cried.

Carly: Because he's a crazy, off-putting, jerk?

Black hat: No, Because I'M a crazy off-putting, jerk.. I just can't give her reasons to leave.

Carly: You realise she's gonna lose it, right?

Black Hat: I sure hope so, that would be hilarious!

Carly: Until you're the one she's got her rage set on.

Black Hat: I'm an immensely powerful supervillain, I'll be fine.

Carly: She's not gonna care, all hell will break loose.

Black Hat: I already read your mind. How about YOU kill Trevor..

Carly: Wait, why suggest that?

Black Hat: Targetting Johnny, irrating you, story convience, take your pick

Carly: Dementia will show up and end up kicking in that door.

Black Hat: Gooood, she can let the hate run though.

 _Trevor: (overheard most of this)_

Carly (mouths 'Tell Dementia!', Trevor nods and leaves)

Black Hat: Anyway.. If I can't have my way, I'll just blow up a hospital.. Your call

Carly: Much like the patients, the hospital respawns.

Black Hat: Damn it! Well, I'll come back for my car in the morni-

Dementia tackles him suddenly.

Dementia: HOW DARE YOU!

Black Hat (easily puts it together): Hey, you signed a contract. You knew what kinda person I was.

Dementia: Doesn't mean I have to like it!

Black Hat: It's better if you _don't._

Dementia: Leave Trevor alone!

Black Hat: (grumbles and teleports)

Carly: What's with that guy?

Dementia: Evil genius with a love for pain and suffering towards others.

Carly: Figured.

Real Seras (recovered by this point): What I miss?

Dementia: Black Hat.

Jade (walks over, Seras pets her): Hey, Jade. Did that man scare you?

Jade (meows)

Seras: He did?!

Jade: Meow!

Seras: That bastard!

Jade: (meows in agreement)

Dementia: Anyway.. He'll be back, he's not one to quit so easily.


	50. Chapter 50

Black Hat, annoyed by his encounter with Carly last week, is blowing off steam by playing 21 at a casino.

Dealer: *visibly shaking* Y -Yes sir.

"FINALLY! TWENTY ONE!" Black Hat shouts excitedly.

Dealer: 3

Black Hat: What?

Dealer: 23

Black Hat pauses, and takes a deep breath.

* * *

Thhe whole casino explodes. Black Hat still holding the TNT pump.

Black Hat (deadpan): 23

The dealers head lands right in front of Black Hat.

Black Hat: *picks it up* Now you can be my new hood ornament.

"Sir, you didn't have to blow up the building." Said Doctor Flug Slys. Him and Dementia having been his main crew. Unless you count that big blue thing.. 505.. Who's not involved. Flug's known for the large plastic bag over his head.

Him and Hat is a very much Trevor's relationship to Ron and Floyd. Hat as Trevor.

Black Hat (screaming): I LIKE to destroy the building!

Flug: *squeaks* Y-yes sir.

"Good.. So any ideas how to get her?" Black Hat asked, sternly.

Flug: Her?

"Dementia, you idiot!" Black Hat groans.

Flug: But you don't even like her.

Black Hat: Yeah, but I don't want _them_ having her either.

"Well sir, didn't you place a monitor braclet on her ankle?" Flug asked, timedly.

"One of the demon girls removed it." Dementia groaned.

Flug: Well she has her boyfriend. Try getting info from him?

Black Hat: I did.. He's tough

Flug: As in?

Black Hat: as in *screams* HE ENJOYED THE PAIN!

Flug: Oh, like you.

Black Hat: Damn straight.

Flug: What do we do sir?

Black Hat: We observe and wait.

Flug: For what?

Black Hat: For the right time to snatch her.

Flug: And Trevor?

Black Hat: We ruin the relationship

Flug: But sir we don't need t-

Black Hat (screaming): I LIKE to destory relationships!

Flug: O-okay. So how do w-we start?

Black Hat: I'm working on it.. How this time YOU go in there. Carly is onto me.. But your nice and shit. Finally use for that nonscence.


	51. Chapter 51

**Seras is a character mentioned in other stories.. These are the main moments considered "canon"..**

* * *

 _Seras visits Los Santos where she buys clothes at a dollar store. Buying sweat pants, and a black pull over sweater. And likes wearing the hoodie over her blonde hair. Probably part the reason is that the sun drains some of her energy as a vampire.. But doesn't kill her like in the movies._

 _Of coarse, immediately after arriving in the forest outside Los Santos. Seras finds Trevor attacking Carly. Both wearing they're trademark outfits._

 _But serprisingly, Seras doesn't really do anything. Just calmly tells them to keep it down, she's trying to think._

 _Trevor turns over to tell her to screw off, however Trevor freaks out at seeing her vampire fangs, and runs off screaming._

 _Seras doesn't really react to Trevor running off screaming. She shrugs it off, like it's normal.. Probably is._

 _More serprisingly, Carly doesn't show fear of Seras. Which is extra shocking considering Trevor of all people, completely panicked._

 _"Your not gonna run?" Seras asked._

 _"You don't seem like a threat" Carly said._

 _"Well, you never seen me fight" Seras said._

 _"I'm sure.. But you seem nice"_

 _"Well.. I am, but you should still be careful" Seras warned._

 _"... Wanna get a beer?" Carly asked, awkwardly._

 _"Well.. Alright.. Maybe one" Seras replied. It's been forever sense she done normal human stuff. Guess she wants to take advantage of the chance._

* * *

 _Seras and Carly are at the bar. Both drinking a whiskey._

 _"Not bad.. But doesn't this place have wine?" Seras asked._

 _"Yes, but it's like 50 dollars for one glass" Carly admitted._

 _"Yikes. I only had about 40 dollars left from my formal cop uniform.. And I spend it on the clothes I'm wearing" Seras admitted. Implying Carly paid for the drinks as her way of saying thank you._

 _"Anyway. It's around than that I married Johnny" Carly said. Having revealed her full backstory._

 _"Well.. You seem to attract a lot of negative people.. I know how that feels" Seras said._

 _"Yeah.. Thank you for saving me from Trevor.. That lunatic is out of control.. Anyway, what's your backstory?"_

 _"... My backstory?" Seras said nervously._

 _"Yeah.. Tell me" Carly said._

 _"Uhhh" Seras said, having a flashback._

* * *

 _It is discovered that Seras's father, a police officer, "got in too deep" during an undercover mission. The group he had infiltrated traced him back to his home and brutally murdered him. Her mother, Mrs. Victoria, hid Seras in a closet and then confronted the criminals, who immediately killed her as well. Not thinking straight, Seras charged out and stabbed one of the criminals in the eye with a fork, but the other one shoots her in the chest. Where she later awakens in in a hospital.. But not before seeing something.. I'll rather not tell about.. Hint, hint, Necrophilia.._

* * *

 _"Seras?" Carly asked, Seras having been silent the whole time cause Carly doesn't see the flashback._

 _"I grew up in Londan… Nothing happened"_

 _"That's a little weird for you to say it that way" Carly said._

 _"Nothing!.. Happened!" Seras cried._

 _"Okay, okay, calm down." Carly said, slightly nervous._

 _"How about how you became a vampire?" Carly asked._

 _"I.. It's kinda tramatic" Seras admitted._

 _Carly drinks her whiskey. Not pushing Seras for it._

* * *

 _TIMESKIP:_

* * *

 _Johnny is heard loudly vomiting from the bathroom._

 _"So.. Are you gonna be in there, like, all fucking morning?" Seras asked, looking at Carly's school yearbook as Carly herself is changing into into a cleaner shirt._

 _Johnny (voice): Oh god!.. There's a man in here!_

 _"What, like? In the bathroom?" Carly asked. Now looking for asprin for him in the cupboards._

 _Johnny (voice): No! I mean! In the fucking toliet!_

 _Voice: Howdy mister? Need paper?_

 _Johnny: (loudly pukes)_

 _Voice: Uhh, can you not vomit on me, it's really gross_

 _Johnny: THAN DON'T LIVE WHERE PEOPLE SHIT!_

* * *

 _SHORTLY AFTER:_

 _Johnny is seen holding his head. His face pale._

 _"Aww.. I -If hangovers were people.. I -I'd convince, like, all of them to kill themselves" Johnny said._

 _"Seriously, what was that guy doing in there?" Seras asked. Alone with him, as Carly drove off to get Tums and Asprin from the drug store nearby. Seras sitting on a chair she moved from the kitchen table._

 _"I don't know.. And thinking about it isn't excatly helping with my nausia" Johnny said._

 _"Oh, cry me a fucking river.. Near as I can tell, it's your own damn fault" Seras said, unsympathic to his condition._

 _"No.. It's the fault of Trevor! For telling me those fucked up stories!"_

 _"Suure, because HE was the one shoving boes down your throat" Seras said, deadpan._

 _"But anyway, why does Trevor hate you and Carly so much?" Seras asked._

 _"Why do wolves eat their cubs? It's just a weird thing about life. And Trevor's just fucked up beyond all repair" Johnny said._

 _"I seen worse" Seras said, not even bothered by Johnny's words._

 _Seras: So how abo- What are you doing!?_

 _Johnny: (opens beer) What it looks like._

 _"But your still hungover!" Seras cried annoyedly._

 _"Takes the edge off" Johnny said, taking a sip._

* * *

 _TIMESKIP:_

 _Outside Michael's house._

 _"I thought you lived in that apartment?" Seras said._

 _"It's being fumigated. So I'm living with mom and dad, cause Johnny has no guest room" Carly said. Wearing, what I assume to be her trademark outfit. A tank top that has To Live Or Die In LS printed on it, black shorts and motorcycle boots_

 _Seras still has the black hoodie, and sweat pants. Similar to what Pinkie wears. But Seras doesn't have a zip up hoodie. It's a simple pull over. It's her only citizen clothes until she can she can find more money (she's too proud to let Carly pay for her)._

 _Seras wears the hood over her blonde hair, which is often in a flare cut._

 _"Anyway. As for the question" Carly said._

 _"For the 3rd time Carly, I'm not making you a vampire" Seras said sternly. Wearing the hoodie over her dark blonde hair, in a flare cut._

 _"Oh come on Seras, being a vampire could be fun" Carly cried excitedly._

 _"I assure you. It's not" Seras said._

 _"You can't be serious." Carly groaned._

 _"Carly, I still can barely control my powers.. And I've had them for years.. Besides, if you become a vampire, you may never see your family." Seras tells her._

 _"Yeah.. About that." Carly said nervously._

 _"What? What is it?"_

 _"... I want you to be my new mom." Carly said awkwardly._

 _"... What?"_

 _"I don't want to be a vampire anymore. But I DO want you to adopt me." Carly said._

 _Seras: Carly... I... Wow._

 _"You care about me.. Amanda doesn't." Carly said._

 _"... What are you gonna tell your friends and family?"_

 _"They would understand.. Your be like an aunt" Carly said._

 _"I... Carly I... I saw my mother get killed and raped.. I don't think I'm ready to be one" Seras said, finally revealing her backstory (sort of)._

 _Carly is about to reply but Seras notices the earpeace Carly is wearing._

 _"What th-.. Are you wearing a wire? Is this a prank? Or whatever the kids call it these days."_

 _"No, it's a hearing aid. Lost all hearing in my left ear when I was 5." Carly revealed._

 _"Liz might be able to fix that, but not me." Seras said._

 _Carly: Who?_

 _Seras: One of my bosses._

 _"Hopefully she can because this thing drives me crazy." Carly said._

 _Seras: Very well, guess I'll bring you after al-_

 _Suddenly Amanda opens door, drunk on wine. Wearing her yoga outfit, but her hair let down._

 _"Hey!.. Blondey!.. You here for Michael!? HUH!?" Amanda cried, whenever drunk she immediately thinks any beautitful woman at her doorstep is there for Michael to cheat with._

 _"Who?"_

 _"MY HUSBAND YOU SKANK!"_

 _"... I'm a vampire" Seras sad, not sure how else to responde._

 _"So a VAMPIRE hooker. Now I seen everything" Amanda cried, still drunk, but oddly not at all concerned by the fact Seras is a mythical creature._

 _"Mom, please. Just cause someone is attractive, doesn't automatically make them a prostitute." Carly groaned._

 _"Yeah. I'm a virgin" Seras points out._

 _"Not with tits THAT big you aren't" Drunk Amanda cried.. Yeaaah. I've been trying to avoid this detail, cause it aways kinda made me feel a little uncomfortable.. But Seras is known for her huge boobs. It's clear it's ONLY designed that way, to deliever needless fanservice._

 _"It's just how they came. I hate them two" Seras said._

 _"Yeah, we-"_

 _Before Amanda finishes, she falls unconscious._

 _"Told you she's fucked up" Carly said. Seras has no response._

* * *

 _TIMESKIP:_

 _Seras, alone, is seen eating eating at Cluckin Bell for diner. As she doesn't have much money, and prefers it over Burgershot._

 _Trevor finds her, and he tries to intimate her, because Carly is gone, and he needs a new "playmate"._

 _Seras just continues eating her burger. Not even acknowledging him._

 _Eventually Trevor gets bored by her lack of reaction, and simply leaves._


	52. Chapter 52

**Now back to the actual story.. Sense I posted the scenes I consider "canon" to other stories.. Seras is available character.. She's more sarcastic than in the real show, but she's mostly the same..**

 **Also. I stick to her orginal form. With the pretty blue eyes.. Helps her fit in to citizen life, for times she would wanna return to LS..**

* * *

Seras and Carly are seen outside the large house. Talking, but it's unheard what they are saying.

Suddenly Flug Slys approaches.

"Hey, someone's coming" Seras said to Carly, holdng a throw knife behind her back.

"Who are you, bag head?" Carly asked suspiciously. Referring to how he quite literary has a bag over his head. I don't think it was ever explained why.. Than again, I haven't seen all the episodes.

Flug: I'm uhh.. Dementia's doctor

Carly: Ah... what's your name?

Flug: ... Doctor Tiffany

"Nice try." Carly said, and she and Seras go inside.

Flug: I didn't want to do this. But.. (Uses a device that melts the door down and goes inside).

Unfortantely for him, Seras doesn't take to kindly to this. And she violently grabs him.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING:

Black Hat: (hears door bell and opens door) (Sees a pizza box] Oh, Pizza!

Flug: [In the shape of a pizza] I failed sir.

Hat : I know, son. [takes a slice of Flug].

Flug: Ow, that's my eye!

Hat: [bites into it and spits it out] And it's ice cold, too.

Flug: Could you stop eating me, sir.

Black Hat: No deal


	53. Chapter 53

Meanwhile Liz is combing her black raven hair in her room, Her room is like a small apartment room, like most of the houses of the giant house which is never properly described cause I have various visions. But mostly it's like cave.

Suddenly she gets a knock on the door, and opens it.

"Oh, its you." Liz said, seeing Alucard.

"Yeah.. Sense I'm dating your mom.. In way, your somewhat of a daughter now." Alucard said.

"Only if you want me to be." Verona said cutely.

Alucard: Sad part is... I do.

"Daww. Nothing sad about it" Liz said, hugging him.

Alucard pauses, and hugs her back.

Liz: Where's mom?

Alucard: Busy

Liz: So what do I call you now?

Slucard: Nothing, V and I aren't married.. I thnk about it though/

Liz: I'm sure you will.

Alucard: So what should we do?

Liz: I'm comfortable with whatever the two of you decide.

Alucard: No, I mean, you and me.

Liz: Oh... Wanna split this bottle of wine?

Alucard: Sure sweetie.


	54. Chapter 54

Flug and Black Hat. Having so many problems with Carly and Sera, end uop deciding on using Packie to get inside. Flug does research and finds out Dash is his sister, and can demonize her and interrogate her. But first they need an idea.

They wind up going to Roman's house.

"You know Dash.. Where's Dash" Black Hat demanded, but Roman doesn't say anything.

"Not talking huh!?" Black Hat cried and shoots Roman with a pistol Black Hat probably has no need for, but bought it to intorragate people.

However, Roman, tougher now, just points out he already been shot there when meeting Faustin.

Hat: Hmm, we may of underestimated the fat man

Flug: Good thing I have a plan b

Black Hat: What is plan B?

Flug: (holds up Romans daughter)

Black Hat: *smiles devishly* Excellent!

Roman: (gasps) How could you!?

Black hat: Hello. (Points at self) Villain

Roman: ...

Black Hat: Still nothing.. (raises his pistol at baby Kate).

Roman (panicks): SHE AND SALLY ARE IN LS!

Black Hat: Ahh, finally. (puts gun in holster) Lets go Flug.

Flug: (puts down the baby and follows) That was messed up sir.

Black Hat (proudly): Damn right it was.


	55. Chapter 55

**I decide it's actually Packie whom Roman gave away, not Dash..**

 **Also this scene is basically a spongebob retelling.. Well, changing some stuff..**

* * *

I literary have no reason for Dashie to be a demon anymore. So Verona somehow made a machine turning her back to machine.

Dash hugs her, saying she's so happy to be human again. Though would miss that time she was a wolf creature." Dash said cutely, putting on her famish Metallica t-shirt.

"Yeah, thanks guys" Carly said.

"No problem.. How long you staying here anyway? Aren't you home sick?"

"A little..Maybe one more week.. Can I bring Seras to live with me!?" Carly asked excitedly.

"Sorry, she's needed here.. But I know the girl, she'll try to watch over you."

"… Will she write to me?"

"You really needed to ask that?" Alucard playfully teased.

"So.. I should get Packie next?.. He only infected himself so Dash wouldn't go though it alone. " Verona said.

"Yeah.. Think he's back in LC.. I'll try to call him."

* * *

Packie is in a hotel room, at Liberty City. He wanted to visit everyone still there.

He's seen snoring in the hotel room, 6 empty beer bottles lay around him, and the TV still on. And on the other side of the bed, a stray cat he found, a black cat, still dirty and unclean. And can't hear the ringing phone.

Suddenly Dr Flug sneaks into the room, with a key he talked the deskman into giving him.

"Eww, he certainly isn't a looker.. But whatever, lets get to it"

With that, Flug shrinks himself down.

Flug: [chuckling] Baldy, you will be mine! [pulls out the record player and laughs evilly to it, but it actually plays a children's song].

Woman in the recording: _Letters of the alphabet, A-B-C..._

Flug: [flips the record around. It plays the evil music as Flug laughs].

Flug jumps into Packie's ear, somehow getting inside Packie's head. Quite literary.

Flug: [reads a map that looks like a regular road map, except with a giant brain in the middle of it.] It should be in here...but where? WHERE!? (sees he's standing on it) Oh... [takes off the antenna thing on his back] This will be the beginning of the end!

Outside, Packie rolls to his left in his sleep.

The brain falls to the right inside and Flug falls off]

"Ouch! Stupid brain... [gives chase] Come back here!"

Packie then rolls to his right. Inside, the brain squishes Flug.

"Ow"

Packie, moves onto his back, and the brain stops rolling.

Flug: [Holds up a roll of duct tape] That's it, brain, you're going down! [Puses tape to hold it down] Yes, yes, that's grand. [takes out blueprints] And now, for my very elaborate and college-educated plan. [the blueprints reveal a picture of the antenna thing labeled "Control" and an arrow pointing to a picture of a brain labeled "Brain."

Flug follows these instructions by jamming the control in the brain, literary.

Flug: And now, it's time for a little wakey-uppy. [his hands on the control levers, he uses his foot to press the "Total Control" button.

Packie (robotical leans up, still in control of his thoughts and words): Morning already?

Flugg jams the controls causing Packie's legs to jam out to his side.

Packie (amazingly calm for the situration): I... I feel a little funny today.

Packie: Time for a well-balanced breakfast. [he rams through the wall and through his refrigerator, emerging with bread, a bottle of milk, and an egg carton on his head] This isn't what I had in mind.

Packie: [crashes through the side of the wall] I guess I'm not using the door either. See you later, Gary! ...I guess.

 _"meow"_

Packie: You're right, Gary! There IS something wrong with me! MRS TIPON! MRS TIPON, HELP!

Woman (his neighbor): Be quiet, Packie!

Packie: (bursts through the wall): AHHHHH!

Woman: What the hell!? What are you doing!?

Packie: (grabs his pistol that she kept away from him, implying she runs the place).

Woman: Hello! I'm talking to you!

Packie: (bursts down her wall, giving access to outside)

Woman: ARE YOU INSANE!?

Packie: ... (Stop walking and his head turns around 180 degrees, facing her]

Packie (Flug's voice): Shut your mouth, annoying old bitch.

Woman: ... What?

Packie: (snaps out of it] Something must be wrong with my brain! [eyes roll into the back of his head and he sees Flug): YOU!

Flug: Sup.

The woman sees Packie arguing in two voices.

Packie: (normal voice) GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LEAVE MY BRAIN ALONE! [in Flug's's voice, grinning] Never! NEVER! [laughs, grows demon wings and flies out though the hole).

Woman: ... (faints).


	56. Chapter 56

Flug, controlling Packie, manages to get into Verona's cave place, by Packie's connections.

Once inside, he finds Liz, asking where Dementia is.

"Trevor took her back to Sandy Shores." Liz said.

"And where's that?"

"She told me not tell anyone while Black Hat is still around" Liz said.

Flug, out of patience, makes Packie pull out his gun and shoot her with one of the special bullets. Like Seras, Liz is effected by them. In fact, only one not is Alucard and possibly Black Hat.

Packie (in Flug's voice): We don't have time for manners.. Where is Dementia!?

Liz groans in agony.

Flug makes Packie shoot her twice more for good messaure, laughing.

Liz: WHY PACKIE!?

"That isn't Packie" Said Alucard's voice, and suddenly his silhouette appears behind Packie, his eyes glowing red.

Unfortunately for the possessed Packie, Alucard is in papa wolf mode, and suddenly he shoves his arm up Packie's throat, somehow pulling out the mini Dr Flug.

Packie, now normal, falls to the ground, unconscous.

Alucard holds tiny Flug down to the groaning Liz.

"Now. Apologize to my baby girl." Alucard said in tranquil fury.

"No! No I won't!" Flug cried stubbornly.

"You sure? Cause even if your a little sor-"

"NO! I'M COMPLETELY NOT SOR-"

Suddenly Alucard squeezes the fist holding Flug, enough to seemingly kill him, and than Alucard friggin eats him in one bite.

"Mmm, pancakey"

Liz continues to groan in agony.

Alucard zaps her with some of his power like in Dragon Ball Z or something, healing up the wound instantly.

"How did yo-"

"Demon"

"Oh, right.. Thank you." Liz said.

Alucard simply hugs her. Which is surprising coming from someone who doesn't usually display affection, publicly at least.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Repeat of the beginning.. But with small changes.. And the events before..**_

 _ **And a little more serious..**_

* * *

 _12 YEARS EARLIER:_

 _Integra becomes sick one die, and dies in her sleep. Not wanting to be reminded of her, Alucard takes Seras and they leave Hellsing. Still fighting evil demons, at one point Alucard finds Verona being attacked by a unnamed hell demon._

 _Alucard happens by at peer concidence. And he's mistaken for someone there to save Verona._

 _"Your too late to save her!" The unnamed demon cried arrogantly._

 _'Neat" Alucard said, unfazed._

 _"But first.. I'm gonna kill YOU!" The demon cried._

 _"Ohh? See that WOULD be intimidating, if you were.. Well, intimidating" Alucard chuckled._

 _"Grr, are you mocking me!?" The demon cried angrily._

 _"Oh no, no, no no no no... Pffft, yeah." Alucard laughed, and with that he shoots the demon though the head. The demon's head explodes aparn impact. And is dead._

 _"But how.. How did you kill a demon with a gun!?"_

 _"It's no NORMAL bullets.. It's silver cross melted exploding shells with blessed powder.. Demon or not.. Nothing I shoot ever gets up, again" Alucard smirked._

 _"So what are you doing here?" Verona asked._

 _"The usual.. I took one of my enthusiastic walks" Alucard._

 _"And kill fallen angels?" Verona asked._

 _"VERY enthusiastic walks" Alucard said._

 _"Hold on.. You must be the great Alucard, from Hellsing.. I knew I reconsized you from somewhere._ _I've heard quite a lot about you." Verona said._

 _"Oh really?"_

 _"Count Dracula.. The night walker.. Who glides through oceans of blood.. Beyond human.. A monster whose power radiates with a darkness that casts a shadow on darkness itsel-"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, we all know the stories. What do you want girly?" Alucard groaned._

 _"Well... I want you to protect me.. I made a lot of powerful enemies." Verona said._

 _"Lord Alucard is no body guard!... Anymore." Alucard cried._

 _"But it's not very different than your Hellsing job.. Your hired to kill evil demonic creatures to protect me and my daughter Liz.. Along with the world itself sometimes"_

 _"Fine.. Only cause your cute." Alucard said._

 _It's unknown why they started dating later. But it happened a few months after._

* * *

 **Still love this part..**

* * *

 _ONE YEAR LATER:_

 _Evil Demon: (destroying a a unknown town for reasons that aren't justified, or even know) MWAHAHAHA! NOBODY CAN MATCH THE POWER OF AAMON!_

 _Alucard: (calmly appears out of wall) I won't be so sure of that, Aamon._

 _Aamon: A vampire!? (laughs) Please, I eat vampires for breakfast._

 _Alucard: Not just any old vampire here.. I am a DEMON vampire.. And "you" sir, have been a naughty little bitch, haven't you?.. Afriad I have to put you into purgatory.. Well.. Parts of you._

 _Aamon: HAHAHA! You cannot scar-_

 _Alucard: Shshsh. Do you hear that?_

 _Aamon: I don't hear- (_ _eyes cross to look at his new bullethole)._

 _Alucard: Hmm, must have been the wind._

 _AAMON: AHH, GOD! THAT HURT!_

 _Alucard: Your lucky that wasn't one of my "special" bullets, just a normal one_

 _Aamon: HAS ANYONE TOLD YOU THAT YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!_

 _Alucard: Yes, but most of them are dead._

 _Aamon: Well, your a prick._

 _Alucard: Too bad I don't get offended by a man who never existed._

 _Aamon: But I'm right her- Ohhhhh_

 _Alucard: Any last words._

 _Aamon: WAIT!.. WE CAN WORK TOGETHER!_

 _Alucard: So.. I see you for what you really are!.. And you dare to call yourself a demon!?.. YOU DISGUEST ME!_

 _Aamon: But-_

 _Alucard: (releases his giant hellhound) Get him boy._

 _Aamon: NO PLE- (gets violently eaten)._

 _Alucard: (calmly) I wonder why the sky is blue.. Weird._


	58. Chapter 58

**Thought I'd have more ideas for this.. But I not really..**

 **Seras can be consdered a member of the GTA crew.. And avaibable for other stories.. So are Alucard, Liz and Verona.. But they aren't in the GTA crew.. Sarah can go ahead and use her if she wishes... Anyone else.. While techinally not "my" character, this verison of her is.. So.. Ask before using her..**

 **No different that Pinkie Lancer, Dash Lucia, Sally, Lucia, and Ariena Lucia..**

 **Seras is unique, she's the first supernatual creature to join the team.. Give her that duel pair of AK47's.. That was badass.. But hey, your choices..**

 **Till than..**

 **THE END :)**


End file.
